Don't Push Me Away
by Elva Jane
Summary: The Next Generation of SeeD. The old gang has retired and all bought homes, had children and lived off the wealth they aquired after saving the world. Now that their kids have grown up, it's their turn. PLEASE REVIEW! Complete.
1. Date Rape

_Authors Notes: This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Please don't be too harsh and try to look past the first chapter. I promise you that it will be far better written as the story continues. Keep reading! Really, it doesn't suck this bad the whole time._

**Vincent's POV**

_Take good care of her.._

Talk about overprotective, I'm sure the girl can handle herself just fine. And if not.. man, I'll be shoving her into Brad's arms. The last thing I need is another Kate.

"Come on you guys, we've gotta get going here. Princess or no princess.."

I motioned towards Dan, Zell's hyperactive, act before thinking, son, Rae, Selphie's and Irvine's caring yet mature daughter and their son Brad who was well.. Irvine II. And finally, Quistis's mature and bitchy daughter Kate. And as you can see, I don't really care for Kate.

"You're right, Vince, let's get outta here! We don't need _her_!" Kate giggled in my ear, annoying the piss out of me already and it had only been.. About five minutes. I snarled silently to myself and walked off, shrugging her arm away from around my shoulders.

_Bells._

"Hey, you two. Wait up, I think she's coming." Dan called out to us.

Sure enough, he was right on the money. Kit, Squalls only daughter arrived in front of us after a minute or two.

"..Hey, everyone. I'm Kit."

All of them turned around, either gasping or letting out a whistle. Really, Brad was the only one that whistled but that was hardly surprising.

Long chestnut brown hair, scared bright green eyes, rosey lips, and a dainty nose. To anyone else, this could be summed up using only one word, perfection, but she was off limits. Squall could, and would kill me.

Think of sexy thoughts, think of sexy thoughts..

"You gonna say 'hi' or just stand there with your jaw to the floor there romeo?" Dan's voice made me snap back to reality. And damn it, I don't care for reality.

"Hey, I'm Vincent, and this is Dan, Rae, Brad and.. Kate." I said while pointing carelessly to each of them. When I took a closer look, I noticed that she was bound tightly by handcuffs and hardly looked happy about it.

A man I hadn't noticed before came up from behind Kit and with the most monotone voice whispered,

"They are there for a reason. Don't ask questions because those, I cannot answer. Take them off if you feel inclined to do so but that is to your own risk." And with that, he hurriedly spun around and scampered away. Man.. how about getting some balls?

Kit looked almost sad and.. Well, ashamed. Something bad had happened to her. Something ..terrible.

She took a forced footstep towards us and gazed up at us all, taking us in with her beautiful eyes. I, being the gentleman that I am gave her my best reasurring smile and introduced myself, slightly stumbling over my words. This girl sure is intimidating..

"I'm Vincent, the uh, leader for today. Talk to me if you need help understanding anything." I pointed beside me and once again started talking, "And this perky number is Rae, and I bet you know who's daughter she is! If you're ever feeling down just talk to her. Heh.."

Kit looked at me with a blank, empty expression on her face. I'm trying too hard and I'm sure it shows.

"Tough crowd.. This is Dan, he doesn't think much but he sure does talk! All and all, he's a pretty good guy. Behind me is Brad, the ladies man of the group, but he's got nothing on my moves!" I took a deep breath and thought for a minute. What could I say about Kate? I couldn't say, "This is Kate, she sure is a mean bitch. You should probably stay the hell away from her!". But trust me, I wanted to.

"And.. Finally, this little lady right here is a serious-to-a-fault, drama queen named Kate!" Just keep it shut, Kate. Don't say a damn word..

"Hey Vince, how about not being a dick for once? And stop staring, I hardly think she appreciates it."

"Me, staring? Puhlease! Come on you guys, how about following the leader, eh?" I quickly stormed off with the others following closely behind. A feminine hand grabbed my shoulder, interupting my stride. I was almost hoping that hand belonged to Kit but.. Well, it didn't.

"Listen, Vince, don't get any ideas, alright? Something isn't right with that girl. I thought that the handcuffs would have given that away." Kate's bitchy tone once again filled the halls. I looked back and saw Kit walking a large distance behind the others, all alone. "Damn it, Kate. Leave me alone. You don't need to protect me. I'm fully capable of making my own decisions, but thanks for the input." I turned around and walked slowly over towards Kit. You know, just to make sure that everything was okay. That, and take in the ..scenery.

The handcuffs made a soft clinking sound as she walked. Her head was hung low, staring at the dirt encrusted floor beneath her.

"Hey Kit, lookin' pretty lonely there!" God, I'm smooth, "Why don't you come and walk with me?" I took a step closer to her, closer than she was comfortable with and released the handcuffs hold on her. It wasn't fair to her.. Everyone should be free. Kit nodded slightly and began walking in front of me. "So.. What do you think of Balamb so far? It's kinda small and dull but.. The people are nice, if you give them a chance." I looked at her, hoping to see some sort of emotion cross her face. If she's that gorgeous sad, imagine if she smiled.

"It's um.. Nice, I guess." An unsure voice graced my ears, her voice wasn't too girly but not too dark either. Soft, light, yet mysterious. Perfect match to my low, rather sexy voice. I'm kidding!

"We have a pretty good group. We're all glad that you're helping us out. Just.. Stay away from Kate because she's the jealous type. Alright? And I don't need a pretty girl like you getting into a huge fight with that thing." She needed to know! And anyway, look at my smooth moves. "Alright, thanks.. Uhm.. I thought you said 'walk' not 'talk'." Kit said rather quickly, sounding kinda ..sad.

"Oh, sorry. I was just trying to make you feel at home." Something **is** wrong with this girl, I guess for once Kate was right. But it couldn't be that simple, I need to find out what's wrong with her. She can't really be like this.

**Kit's POV**

I always seem to screw up. This could be a fresh start for me, free of my old classmates and I could forget about my pain. But I just can't let things go. I can't move on but I want to so badly. I wanted to cry into his shirt, fall onto my knees and scream, just.. scream forever. Let my pain echo through the halls.

But I can't..

I'm so messed up and I know that, I do, I'd never deny that. But God, just once could I not have a break? I deserve it.

"Wait.. Vincent." I called out, hoping that he could hear me. If he didn't, I'd never have enough nerve to repeat myself. Sure enough, he spun around and looked down at me. Here goes..

"I..I'm.. Uh.." I looked down at my hands and twiddled my thumbs nervously, how hard could one sentence be?

"Heh, no worries!" He flashed me the most sincere smile I had ever seen and signaled me to walk faster. Well, at least he had enough brains to complete my sentence. That must count for something, huh? I quickened my pace a bit and found myself right beside Kate. Lucky me.

"Ahem.. Kit. He's mine, and he's only pretending to be nice. Alright? Don't get any ideas in your fucked up little head, girl. Or else."

I stood there a little breathless at the moment, once again staring at the ground. I hadn't done anything to her, I didn't even try to be nice to him. Whatever her problem is, she had better keep it to herself from now on. She'll find out soon enough not to start shit with me, because I'll always finish it. I looked up only to find her cooing at him, putting her boney arm around his shoulder and forcing his body closer to hers. Vince looked entirely disgusted, and I can't say I blame him. He looked back at me, sighed, and quickly brushed off her horny attempts, moving more quickly now.

Rae took a step towards me soon after Kates explosion and tried to explain what was going on between them.

"Hey! Sorry about her. They went out once for a few months. Nothing serious, hardly anyone knew about it but for some reason Kate became totally obsessed with him. Vincent isn't the type of guy that needs a girl feeling him up and handing him compliments all the time so he called it off. But she never really got it. She doesn't really understand much. So turn that frown upside down! You didn't do anything wrong after all! She's just.. an idiot. Tee hee! Sorry, I really, really talk too much." I looked at her and let out a little smile, revealing my softer side. Rae seems.. nice.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything. But thanks." Rae smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen and continued talking, kindly changing the subject. "Sooo.. Anyway.. I was wondering, wanna come hang out with me tonight? I wanna get you aquainted! Please?"


	2. God Called In Sick Today

**Caution: This is going to be a very dark chapter, and although this entire story may be dark, if you can't handle much you probably shouldn't read it. And it's pretty short but ahhh well! R&R! Thanks for reading.**

**Kit's POV**

"I..I'm not sure. Maybe another time?" I looked at her, uncertainty washing over my features. She seems nice enough but giving up on all that I've built for myself in a single day? It'd ruin everything, and I've already slipped up twice. "Well.. Are you sure? Alright.. Can I at least drop by your dorm once today, just to help you get settled in?" She kept at it, and I guess that was nice of her, and with that innocent look on her face I could hardly turn down two offers. "Umm.. Sure."

_No, you can't.._

I flashed a little smile her way, ignoring the voices for now. I don't really want to hurt her, she just needs to get the message early on. As much as I want to, I can't make friends. "Alrighty! See you at 7 then!" Rae happily scampered off towards her last class before tomorrows big mission. Right, the mission, She had better stay put.

_Dreams.._

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

**Rae's POV**

Deep thinking has never been a strong point of mine but something is definitley wrong with Kit. Although, she sure does seem nice under all of that make up and dark clothing. So.. I won't give up on her. I just won't! Glancing down at my watch, I noticed that class had started over 12 minutes ago which meant that I was going to be late yet again. I swear, my last report card had 15 lates reported and that was first term. If I choke like that again, hooo boy. Mom is not going to be happy with me! I shrugged off my worries and ran quickly to class, bumping into several of my classmates until finally meeting my match.. Mr.Leonhart.

"Oh gosh, I'm so, so, so sorry! It's just that I'm late to class again and well, I need to get going and I wasn't watching where I was. And.. I won't speed in the halls again, _please_ don't get the disciplinary committee on me! Can't you let it slip just this once? Please!" He just stood there and let out a little laugh, "Ms.Tilmitt hurry up to class. Tell Mrs. Akira that I have already spoken to you about your lates. Go, run along!" I simply beamed, shouted many thanks and calmly walked off to class. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

**Kit's POV**

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and read the three bold numbers out loud. I impatiently scanned each door for the same number, hoping that it would just appear like magic. I needed to find it fast, I wanted to find it fast.

I finally found the female dorms ten minutes later and started jogging down the hall, looking at each number and then back down at the paper I was still holding. I was almost at the very end of the hall when I found it, 586.. With a sign reading, "Welcome Home! - Rae" taped sloppily onto the door. I glanced at it for a moment and carefully tore it down. Sweet, maybe, but.. I'll admire it later.

_They're all lying to you.. You know you'll end up hurt, just like you used to be. Clinging on to life, just like before. Swallowed by the doctors, the nurses, the beeping sounds trying desperately to keep a mere life alive. Your life, it means nothing._

"You're wrong! This is different.. I'm going to be different.. You'll see."

I screamed out to Her, running to the bathroom and grabbing an old friend. One that had never let me down before. It wasn't picky, nor was it jealous. Just simple, sharp metal. It was there for me whenever I needed it, never too busy to help with my problems and worries. I removed the bracelets I wore to cover the old scars left from another time and placed the cold, hard metal on my skin.

"What will you do when I'm gone, huh? You'll have nobody!" I screamed and unleashed a fury of cuts, some large, some deep, some small.

I'll show you.

Rae's POV

It was 7:05 by the time I remembered to see Kit. I guess even when I'm the one planning something, I still find a way to be at least five minutes too late. Racing down the hallway, I made sure to check over each door, searching for the right one.

"Slow down, Ms.Tilmitt." Gary, a member of the disciplinary comittee cautioned.

I nodded and walked on. Finally, I had found 586, right near the end of the hall. I pressed my ear against the door but couldn't hear anything moving on the other side, still.. she did seem awfully tired today. No need to jump to conclusions just yet.

I knocked once, twice, even four times. But no one answered, not a single noise was made from inside of the room. I suddenly panicked and ran down the hall, ignoring Gary this time around and looked for anyone to help me. After a few minutes of running aimlessly, I ran into Vincent and grabbed him, forcefully dragging him with me. "Kit, I don't know.. She may not be okay.. I went.. knocked.. four times! Nothing.. please..!" He just stared at me and followed immediately. I stopped at her door and told him, calmly, about what had happened.

The only way to describe the look on his face is confusion. Total confusion. And yet, he seemed to understand. Taking his gunblade out, Vince sliced off the door knob as if it was nothing at all and pushed the door open, stepping into the room.

_Blood._


	3. To The End

_Authors Notes: I'd like to thank my one and only reviewer, vilg oui. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Means a lot to me!_

**Vincents P.O.V**

**"But when she saw Kit, I think she knew.. In fact.. I think she knew too much.."**

_Blood. It was everywhere._

The bed where she lay was covered in spots of blood, some fresh, some fully dried.

"How long has she been like this for?" I asked, rage clouding my mind.

"I.. I don't know. An hour, maybe two? Is she.." Rae sobbed quietly, looking up once in a while to check the expressions on my face. Maybe she could read me better than I had thought.

I ran over to feel for a pulse and at first, I felt nothing. Just cold, harsh death. But that wasn't good enough for me, death was never easy for me to accept. I tried once again, pressing harder on her throat this time and my only wish was granted, I felt a weak pulse. Almost too weak, she was losing herself.. But any pulse is good enought damn it. Hold on, Kit.

"She's alive, but we can't waste any time or we'll be too late. And I don't know about you but I'm not willing to let her die this easily, suicide is never the answer."

I grabbed Kit as if she weighed nothing at all, and dashed down the hallway with Rae a close distance behind. As if it had only been a second or two, I reached the cold and unfriendly infirmary doors and opened them with no care. Dr.Kadowaki, a little startled by the sudden burst through her door almost lost her temper but upon seeing Kit, I think she knew.

In fact.. I think she knew too much.

"Why do you look so fucking calm about it! SHE COULD DIE!" I screamed out at Dr.Kadowaki, took a breath and continued on with my rampage. "What do you know? How often.." I fell into a nearby chair and put my head in my hands, feeling as though all my strength had been drained out of me. I don't really know Kit.. But There's something about her and I won't let her died until I know what it is.

"..How often does this happen?"

Dr.Kadowaki left the pale, lifeless hospital room and a took a seat next to me. "Listen Vince, she's had a lot of problems throughout her life. Her mom.. **died**, more or less when she was 9. Kit was left with her father, and he was always too **busy** for her. You know, running the garden, it takes a lot. I love Squall but he could be so **cold**. Especially after Rinoa died, I guess he died with her in a sense. It never struck him that taking care of his daughter was Rinoa's only wish.." She took a brief moment to wipe a single tear and take a deep breath.

"And not only that, either. Kit.. was **bullied** a lot as a child. I would call it **jealousy**, her father and mother were so famous, and she has always been so beautiful. I'm sure you've noticed. So the kids, they made her life **hell**. Until it got even worse one day.." Dr.Kadowaki looked down,

"This guy he.. started to **touch** her. She didn't know what to do. Since then, she hasn't allowed anyone to come close to her, and definitley not touch her. After that incident, Kit attempted **suicide**. We got to her just in time, she was on the verge of death. We were.. lucky. Afterward all of the trouble we went through to save her, Kit has been **mutilating **herself and on occasion, **teasing death**. I only fear that one day we won't be able to get to her on time. That's what the handcuffs were on for, so that.. So that she couldn't **hurt herself**. To throw a life away, no matter how bad it gets.. Ugh, I don't understand it."

I stood up on shaky legs and gave the doctor a little pat on the back, then walked calmly over to Kit's room.

_The mission is tomorrow, you know that, Kit?_

I thought to myself and sat next to her bed. The place reaked of death and metal, a smell I knew all too well. Various tubes were hooked up to her small form, forcing her to remain living on even though death was the only thing she seemed to wish for. I got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead, brushed her silky hair back and walked back out of the room.

"Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it. Take good care of her, I'll be back in 30, alright? I'll help look after her." Dr.Kadowaki nodded slightly and watched me as I left the infirmary. I saw Rae sitting on the bench outside, looking incredibly ill. Taking a seat next to her, I told her all that Dr.Kadowaki had told me and made her promise not to tell anyone.

Rae burst into tears and I pulled her close, letting her soak my shirt with warm tears. I have to admit, crying would have felt real nice.

**Kit, I promise I'll make it go away.**


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

Squalls POV

"Again? She's.. going to be alright though, right? I'll come down and visit before the mission. Is she awake?" Talking on the phone was never something I enjoyed, especially when it was a call from Dr.Kadowaki. I nodded my head and put the phone back on the receiver carelessly, falling back into my black leather chair. Damn it, Kit. You were the only hope for these kids today, why the hell did you have to do this now? I thought to myself, a little frustrated but mostly sad. What will fix this? What can I do?

Walking down to her office I was met with many sympathetic faces, pats on the back and bows of the head. Word spreads fast in Balamb Garden, if the wrong person knows about anything, everyone else knows in a matter of hours. Sometimes, minutes. Most looks were forced, as no one really knew my daughter. And most of them probably hoped that they never would have to either.

What the fuck am I saying? She's my daughter.. I should, I should support her.

I walked through the automatic doors towards Kits room, the same room as usual, and sat beside her bed on the cold metal stool. She was still sound asleep, dead to the world, snoring gently. I adjusted the blankets as best I could, making sure that she was warm enough and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Rinoa.. If you could see her now, or if you are seeing all of this, I'm so sorry. I know I let you down..

I know I'm a horrible father, and I was never a great husband. I'm sorry that Kit turned out this way, I should have prevented all of this at the first signs. But kids are supposed to grow out of these things, right? Isn't that what everyone says?

I know I shouldn't make excuses..

Rinoa, if you can hear me, just know that I'm so sorry..

Vincents POV

Here I am, standing in a perfect line waiting for Headmaster Leonheart to come and sort out our teams. I'm sure I'll be one of the leaders, and I know who I want on my team. But, you know what? I'll end up with Kate. Just watch.

Loud footsteps approached us, accompanied by softer, feminine footsteps. Headmaster Leonheart and his secretary stood in front of us.

"At ease." Leonheart commanded, "Vincent, Kate, and Dan.. You will attack head on. Vincent will be the Squad A captain. Any objections?"

No one said a word, THANK GOD! But.. Kate?.. Come on.

"And that leaves Rae and Brad. You will help defend the boat and if necissary, deliver messages. Rae is the captain of Squad B. Also, as you know, my daughter will not be able to help today. I apologize on behalf of her. Good luck, everyone."

Kate ran up to me and screamed, and I mean SCREAMED into my ear.."So.. I guess that means we're together, eh? We.. should probably make the best of this situation."And then traced a heart with her finger onto my chest and walked off, shaking her boney ass. This could quite possibly be the worst day of my life.

Brad walked up to me and whispered while licking his lips,

"Damn.. She's quite the girl, eh?" I felt incredibly sick at that moment but managed to force out, "Uhh.. Yeah. You can feel free to have her. Really. Anytime! Free of charge!" Please take her off of my hands, I can't keep up this patience bullshit much longer. "Haha.. Well, I might have to take you up on that offer. Kate, WAIT UP!" And with that, Brad ran over to her, pulled her close and said something, no doubt stupid, into her ear. Well, now that I've got that done.. About the mission.

"Dan.. Come here." I called out, hoping that he could hear me through the crowd. Sure enough, he was beside me in a minute or two. "Yo, sorry about Kate. Wish I could do something about it. And.. Sorry about Kit, too man. It's a bummer." As if reading my mind, the first thing Dan said was about Kate. And now, I'm no longer in the shit talking mood. "Haha, thanks. Maybe we'll like.. lose her somehow."

When we finally arrived at Balamb dock, we were a few minutes late for the mission. Our first day and we've already lost a few points, we're gonna be one hell of a team. I'm tellin' ya, look out Leonheart, here we come!

"Damn, it's small in here." Dan said anxiously, fidgeting in his chair. And he was right, it was one puny boat but.. I didn't expect anything else. We aren't even SeeD's yet, so obviously we'll have to deal with second rate stuff. Just when I thought that everyone would give Dan a break and not say a word, Brad spoke up in an arrogant tone.

"Suck it up princess. You're more than small enough to sit your ass in that chair, me on the other hand, being a manly guy and all, will end up standing."

I looked at Dan, and motioned for him to calm down. There was no point in fighting back, this was a serious mission and Brad only says stupid shit like that to get attention. Why would someone want to give him what he wants? "Leave him alone, Brad." Rae spoke up, gently punching his left arm.

"Attention, everyone. I'm Hannah, I will be briefing your mission for you today. Please look at the screen behind me, any questions will be answered shortly after the presentation." She pulled out a pointer stick of some sort and began to carefully explain everything. "Today we will be going to Timber. Dollet soldiers have begun taking out factions and their leaders, even after Timber had rightfully won back their independence. You must find Gary of the Greenland Grendels and he will lead you to Zone or Watts, you must do everything that Zone and Watts wants of you. Then your mission is complete. With any luck, they will go easy on you. Good luck. Any questions?"

"Zone and Watts, you mean the same guys that helped whats-her-name a long time ago?" Kate asked while chewing her gum like an intoxicated camel. Whats-her-name..? You idiot. "Her name is Rinoa. And you very well know that it is." Hannah answered quickly, a little ticked off to say the least. "And yes, it's the same two guys. You had better treat them with respect. Or else.."

The boat came to a quick stop, throwing everyone forward in their seats. "Alright, we're here. Good luck everyone."


	5. Petals

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy._

_Author notes: No one seems to be reviewing, and that's a big let down for me. Thanks, however, go out to vilg oui, my only loyal reviewer. But if someone else doesn't start reviewing I might stop writing this story. And sorry about how long it took to update._

**"Never do that again please. Come to me when you're sad, I'll do anything to help. Never get that low again." **

Vincent POV

The boat came to a hault and I quickly ran out of the ship with Dan and Kate a close distance behind me. So, I know my team isn't quite perfect but.. I need to pass this.. I NEED to become a SeeD, if not for me, but for my dad.

"Alright.. Good luck everyone. Keep a sharp eye and make sure you're prepared." I commanded before running off ahead, just barely missing a little girl who was running away from something. Which I guess means that some asshole soldiers are nearby.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" As soon as those words left my mouth, we were surrounded by at least seven soldiers. And trust me, none of them looked friendly. Well, I guess maybe if you consider a, 'I killed your cat' look friendly.

"Ohh Vince! Help!" Kate cried out, cowering behind me as a soldier raised his sword, ready to strike. Ready to kill. I roll my eyes, pushed her back and stabbed the man in one foul swoop. These guys aren't.. too challenging. Honestly, after all that training we're up against nothing more than thin air, it would seem.

_Clash. Scream. _

The basic sounds of a fight ending with death echoed through the town, scaring some, but exciting others. A second liberation can't be far off. Finally, they were all down.. including Kate. There she was, sitting on the ground kissing my filthy shoes. If I could have, I would have let the soldier at least hit her once. Someone needs to knock some sense into her damn head, and I sadly won't be the one to do it. "Uhh.. Yeah.. No problem. Now get off my shoe." I spoke hastily, gently swatting at her head with my foot. Kate got up in a hurry, nodded her head in a crazed way and hugged me close, letting go seconds later. Yeah, I get it. I'm a fucking hero. Where's my cookie?

I wonder how Kit's doing..

Kit's POV (More or less)

_Wake up.._

I'm not ready yet.. Just.. A little longer.

_You will not do this to me.._

I awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Looking around I noticed that no doctors were near, not even a nurse in sight. Now was my chance, I could leave and never have to return here again. I could..

_You will go to Timber, he needs you..Close your eyes._

"What?"

When I opened my eyes, I was standing on a building. But not just any building, I was in Timber. Right where she said I'd be..

"VINCE, BEHIND YOU!" I heard a shriek from below me, Kate's scream. I jumped off of the building without thinking, pulled out my gunblade and jumped on the soldier right behind Vincent. In a matter of seconds, he was down and hopefully dead.

"Kit..!" Vince ran over to me, and well.. let's just say the look on his face was priceless. Confusion, worry, anger, surprise, and relief all wrapped into one squished up face. It was sweet I guess, if I actually cared about that kind of stuff. .. What if I do care? _You don't.._

After my little attempt at heroim I fell flat on my ass. And boy, did it hurt. "You.. You're okay? Man.. I was worried about you, Kit." Vincent said while rushing over towards me, he scooped me into his arms for a moment before realizing what he had just done.

But.. It felt kinda.. nice. Gentle, reassuring. Hold me again, Vince. Please?

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just.. happy to see that you were well. No hard feelings?" He said quickly, adverting his gaze to the ground. "Heh.. Of.. Course not. Thanks for.. being worried and all that. That guy didn't touch you right?" Was I fast enough?

"Nah, I'm fine. You got there just in time. By the way, that was real cool looking. Haha, how'd you do it?"

"HEY! You two, hurry it the fuck up." Kate squealed, storming off shortly after. Stupid bitch, I'm not going for him, don't worry, he's all yours.

Vince helped me up and walked off, heading towards our destination. I wonder how Zone and Watts are doing? Will they recognize me? Probably not.. I've changed so much. It'll be nice to see them again, it's been.. 10 years. I miss you guys.

"So it's us 4 now. Nice to see you're doing well, Kit. Everyone was worried, man." Dan spoke up, looking back at me, smiling and then turning his attention back to walking. Dan seemed really nice, too. All I really have to worry about is Kate and maybe, Brad. They seem pretty close so I'll keep my distance.

"Uhm.. Vince, can I talk to you for a minute?" I called out towards him. He immediately turned around and walked over to me, leaning in knowing full well that my voice was weak. "Um.. Did my dad visit me by any chance?" Vincent shook his head for a moment, "I can't say for sure.. I never saw him when I was there, but that doesn't mean that he didn't go either. Sorry, I wish I knew. And Kit? Never do that again please. Come to me when you're sad, I'll do anything to help. Never get that low again." I looked up at him and noticed his glossy eyes, of course he wasn't about to let them fall but the fact that he cared so much.. It meant. It meant the world to me. "I..I'll work on that." He looked down at me, smiled and then continued on.

My stomach feels sick.. My head feels light..

_Shards of glass, __They hide my eyes,_

_You'll never get to see behind,_

_All the times I've wished to die,_

_To say goodnight to my life,_

_To all I've built and survived,_

_Kiss me goodbye. __It ends tonight._

Vincent POV

I hope she knows that we're now in this together. I'll help Kit anyway I can, she'd better come to me whenever she needs help. She always looks so sad, so lost, but behind all that I know that she's an amazing person. Every time she talks to me.. something happens. It's like.. she makes me so happy. Everytime she calls for me, and only me, it's like I'm on top of the world. She needs me, and I need her. Soon enough, she'll see that. I will protect Kit anyway I can. I know that sounds stupid, I know it's only been two days. But there is something about this girl, I know it. I'll be there for her forever.

We were attacked at least 10 times before reaching Zone and Watts. Their faces lit up when they saw Kit, even though they hardly recognized her. There is a lot of her mom in her, so I'm sure it wasn't too hard to tell. She hugged them, I mean, she made human contact. It was probably the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I guess they're closer than I ever realised.

The famous stomach problem was apparently still an issue. So in the end we had to do all the dirty work. It figures. We were to meet with the President, the old presidents son. He was just as bad, if not worse and it was up to us to make him stop. He was hiding somewhere in town, no one knew where, but I knew we'd find him.

"When.. we find him. Let me go, maybe with one other person. But I know what needs to be done, even with all three of us attacking head on nothing would be done." Kit said quietly but she seemed very assertive. "Alright, I'll let you have at it. But I'm coming along. Kate and Dan, you be the backup in case something goes wrong." I gave her the answer she needed to hear right before some little boy came storming into the room.

"Mr.Zone and Watts, sir! I have new information for you. The president has been spotted in the bar, in the secret room for the rich. It'll be hard to get back there but good luck!" The boy rushed through the information, stumbling over his words in the process but I understood most of it.

"Alright, let's go everyone. We'll report back here when we're done. See ya Zone, Watts." And with that we took off, running towards the bar. Minutes later, there we were standing right in front of the pub. No one was around, all of the old merchants that used to be beside the bar were out of business. So far, so good. "Wait here Dan, and Kate. Be careful."

Kit and I walked off but before I opened the door, Kit shouted something out. And before I knew it.. There she was.. changing into something. She wasn't herself, she wasn't Kit.. In an identical outift to the one Edea had worn, there she was..

Kit was a sorceress. And boy, did she look good.


	6. Scar Tissue

_Authors notes: Thanks to all the reviewers.. vilg oui, crazy j.d, Rayne Sarazaki , and Daddy's little Hippy. I think this is the best chapter so far, I hope you all enjoy it._

**"But I will not see the past as something sad, I will only look back on the positives. And there are lots of things to look back on and smile at. I think, I think that she'd like that more. ."**

Squall's POV

"She's gone? You're sure?" I slammed the phone down this time, a second call from Dr.Kadowaki was not something I wanted. "Lauren, I want you to send out a search party for my daughter. They can't find her, and she was pretty incapable of moving herself." Lauren immediately shook her head and ran off like a bat out of hell. At least she's a good secretary.. I might have to see about a raise..

"LEONHEART!"

Seifer stormed through the door, looking angry as hell but I knew it was an act. Everything he does now is.. fake, plus our hatred towards each other has lessened. "Seifer.. Long time no see. I made your son the team leader today, he's following in your footsteps, I guess. I just hope that he passes, one of you has to." It was all too weird for me when I thought about how they could be related. Seifer is.. Seifer, but his son, Vincent, he's a pretty good kid. I mean, it's not to say that he doesn't have a lot of aggression, I can't even count how many times I've broken up a fight between him and other students. But.. They are certainly nothing alike.

"Ouch, that was cheap shot, Leonhart. But thanks for giving him that chance. Did Kit end up going, too? I heard about what happened man and I'm sorry to hear about it. I just don't know how a sorceress could you know, be a SeeD, too. If History was to repeat itself, well.. You know what would happen. She was a great girl, truly." Seifer lowered his head for a moment, then regained his composure.

"Yeah, she was. But I will not see the past as something sad, I will only look back on the positives. And there are lots of things to look back on and smile at. I think, I think that she'd like that more. Anyway.. The past will not repeat itself, I won't allow it." I slammed my fist onto the desk, screwing up some of my paperwork in the process. Great, now I'll never be finished.

"Squall.. You don't know that. Rinoa gave her powers to Kit, they are very much the same person. Don't you wonder if Rinoa is speaking to your daughter? Rinoa the sorceress, not Rinoa the love of your life. If so, it will only end badly. I wish we could stop it." Seifer made his point loud and clear, I know it might happen again. And I can see it happening. But..

"I promise you, I will not lose the two people I care about the most. One may be gone, but Kit.. I won't let anything fucking happen. You have my word, Seifer."

"Alright, alright. I just don't want to see that happen to you. And.. On the bright side I think Vincent is quite taken with Kit. Hahahaha. Good luck on that one, Leonheart." And with that, Seifer walked off again. I know nothing about him anymore, not even about where he lives. But.. what I do know is that we'll see each other again and next time, the fight will be a fair one.

Kit POV

I looked at him, and he stared back at me. I guess all of this would be pretty shocking for him but.. It needs to be done.

Without a word, I opened the door and walked straight into the pub. "Hold them off for me, just for a second. Alright?" I said quietly, motioning towards Vincent. I found the secret door moments later, as they aren't all that good at keeping secrets safe. One snap of the finger, and in one blink of my now golden eyes, the door was down and my target was found.

"DELING! Surrender or suffer." I commanded, my voice echoing through the rich hall. He'd better get on his fucking hands and knees.

"Wait.. Wait.. You think you can tell me what to do?" He laughed, actually laughed at me.

"No.. You asshole, I KNOW."

About fifty soldiers jumped out of hiding and took out their guns, all of them aiming at my head. But you know what? I always win. I released a blast, sending them all backwards and eventually smashing into the wall behind them. The President remained untouched, just how I wanted him. "Vincent, Kate, Dan.. Come here you guys. Lead him carefully out the door and over to Zone and Watts. They can do whatever they want to him once he gets there." They rushed into the room, pulled out their weapons and approached the president, circling him.

"You'll be sorry.. Just wait." Were the presidents final words to us all.

And yeah, maybe we would. But the threat is only made up of words and until he takes action, we're safe.

"So.. Uh.. Kit.." Dan spoke up, looking me up and down. Fuck I hate this dress. "How are we gonna get there without causing a huge commotion? It'll be a little too obvious if we walk through town holding the president hostage."

"**STOP**!" After the perfect spell was cast the town of Timber came to a complete hault. "Well.. We only have a few minutes so.. Let's make the best of this and get going." They stared at me in awe for a second, except Kate. I think she was making puke noises or something but they sounded more like a dying whale to me. **Whatever.**

We made it back to their hideout just in time, although the many walk-by-pokings from Dan to many helpless people in town slowed us down a heck of a lot. "Umm.. Here you go!" We shoved the president towards the two guys and took our leave. If we didn't get back to the boat soon, we'd be left here for even longer.

"Thanks for the help everyone!" They called out to us, before returning to the business at hand.

"Kit, I just have to say that you are looking really fucking gorgeous right now." Vincent said with a wink, causing me to think about what I was still wearing. "Shit! One minute, please!" I ran into one of Zone and Watts' empty rooms, quickly changed back and ran out in a hurry. I was the first to leave, refusing to look at anybodys face after seeing me like that. Honestly, why can't sorceresses have any self respect? My life is hard enough without having that looming over my head. Damn it.

"Haha, don't worry about it, Kit."

I looked back, sighed and continued on walking.

"Viiiiiiince.. Are you gonna take me to the SeeD ball? We'd be soo cute together!" Kate cooed, or squealed into his ear. Poor guy.. "Uhhh.. Actually Kate, I'm afraid I have to pass on this one! I had planned on going alone." Thank god he turned her down, anyone deserves better than that thing. "OHHH, FINE! YOU'RE MEAN!" Kate huffed, "I'll go with Brad instead! He's twice the man you'll ever be!"

"Yeaaaaaaaah." Vincent shook his head and walked towards the boat. Finally, we could leave. But the grad..

I don't want to face it.

Squall's POV

"Commander Leonheart, sir? Your daughter.. somehow.. joined them on their mission. No one knows exactly how she got there but she's safe and sound, sir." Lauren informed me firmly. "Alright. Thanks for the help, Lauren." She nodded her head and left my office again, running some other errand I'm sure.

But.. how did Kit get there?

Could Seifer be right?

_"You don't know that. Rinoa gave her powers to Kit, they are very much the same person. Don't you wonder if Rinoa is speaking to your daughter? Rinoa the sorceress, not Rinoa the love of your life.."_

Those very words tortured me all day long. Why does that bastard always have to be right?


	7. Heres To The Nights

_Authors Notes: Thanks again to the reviewers. This is a pretty long chapter and awfully boring but I had to get some stuff out of the way. I look forward to writing chapter 8._

**"Tonight will be a night to forget.."**

Kit's POV

_The ball.._

"**I'M NOT FUCKING GOING!"**

_You will do as I say.. You always do, sweetie. Don't let me down this time._

"Is it fun.. Is it fun for you to watch me suffer? Is that how you get your damn kicks! Is that all I am to you? Another to mock, another to torture. Could you not have found someone else? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME!"

_You'll figure it out sooner or later. You have your fathers brain, thankfully. So use it, child._

"What do you have in store for me there? Something out of a 80's horror movie? Another thing to fuck up my life?"

_Just go._

"What, now you can't even tell me? Not even a warning? If I could I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be six feet below. But the goddamn teachers, fucking students, and doctors won't let me go down the road I choose!"

_The only thing you have to worry about right now is the ball. And you will go._

"Will red match the dress? WILL THAT BRING OUT MY BLOOD SHOT EYES?"

_It hasn't worked before. Give it up._

"I have seen all the things I've been told to see. I've heard all the nasty words people have thrown at me. I have been kicked to the ground, hit across the face and stabbed in the back. I have seen death, life and love. All of this for you, all I do is for you. And I can't fucking figure out why you always win. Is your grip that strong on me? Is your grasp so suffocating? Do you have any of these fucking answers or are you making this up as you go along? All these things are constantly teasing my mind, I know I will never get the answers, I know I will never understand. But I'm so sick of letting someone win, someone so insignificant, someone who doesn't even exsist anymore. But I guess.. I guess that makes me your puppet. But I will win."

_Sleep now._

Rae's POV

"Guess what Vince! I'm giving Kit a makeover tonight! She's gonna be gooorgeous when I'm done with her. Just you wait and see." I whispered into his ear during lunch, careful not to let anyone else hear. "And she agreed to this? Haha." He answered back, kinda shocked. "Well.. No.. But who could turn THIS down? Let's be realistic here." Vince smiled, let out a little laugh and went back to attacking his sandwich with a fork. Now, I'm pretty sure it was dead by now but.. I guess it's always good to go the extra mile and poke it good a few times. "Hey.. Wanna come with me for a sec? I've got some more SeeD ball related questions to ask." I requested before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. There's a bench down the hall away from all the hustle and bustle of the Garden, we could easily talk there.

"Hmm.. Alright. What did you need to know?" Vince asked, taking a seat on the other side of the bench. "Well.. I've seen the way you look at her, don't deny it either. I think it's cuuute so.." I began, "What color dress do you think would look nice on her? I'd personally like to keep her away from black but that seems doubtful to me." He looked at me, raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhh.. Rae. I don't know what you've heard but I'm not good with these kinds of things, if you catch my drift." I erupted into a fit of giggles and shook my head. "That's hardly what I meant, silly. Just answer." He sighed and said, "Yeah.. Anything that isn't black and looks nice on her." I nodded and ran off. "I'll do my best! See ya Vince!"

Vincents POV

What was that all about?

I guess I'll find out tonight.. Maybe she'll give me a chance. Or I'll just have to drag her onto the dance floor, talk about deja vu, eh? Haha.

Smooth, I know. Kit will smile tonight.

Rae POV

Ahh ha! 586, yet again. "Kit, you awake, hun?" I heard some shuffling noises, a light moan and fumbling of the door nob. And then when she finally figured out how the door works, there she stood. Messy bed hair, long white shirt, boxers and a confused look on her face. "Hehe.. Good morning!" I squealed, causing her to cringe. Kit moved aside to let me into her messy but cute room. "So.. What do you want?" I sat down on a nearby chair and pulled out some magazines. "We're going shopping soon! It's the grad tonight and I want you to look gorgeous! I mean, you're a stunning girl, why not show it off?" Kit looked at me, down at the magazines and back up at me again, "Um.. Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass." I frowned and said, "Yeah.. I knew you'd say that. But this will be for Vince, alright?"

"..And I'd care because..?" Kit said harshly but quickly changed her tone, "Sorry.." I smiled and shook my head, assuring her that I understood. I know that it must be tough, being close to so many new people. Especially guys, after what that asshole did to her.. Just thinking about it- well, I guess I shouldn't think about it. She's here now and I'll make her life better, we all will! "Anyway.. Have you found anything in the magazines so far? I don't mean to rush you or anything but we only have 5 hours until the big night!" Kit quickly flipped through a few more pages before something caught her eye. "Well.. This style looks alright. So Rae, what about yourself? Have you got a dress?" I smiled, looked at the page and shook my head, "Well.. No I don't. But I can find one in a snap! And that dress is PERFECT, the guys will die when they see you."

Kit's eyes filled with tears but she quickly blinked them back and looked towards the door, "So.. Balamb then?"

"Yep! There is this little shop at the end of town, it's hardly known by anyone but it's perfect. We can walk, it won't take long."

"..Ok. But don't get too excited, I won't be staying for long."

**An hour later..**

"This is just perfect for you, Kit! Try it on, pleeeaaasee?" I shoved a beautiful navy blue dress into Kit's arms and walked away, searching for more. "This dress is way too expensive, especially since the only people seeing it will be you and me. Just.. let me go over to the dresses on sale. That way, it won't take long and we'll save lots of gil." But I immediately shook my head. There was no way in hell I was letting a beautiful girl like Kit go shopping in the sale section when you only get to go to a SeeD ball once. "Heeck no, Kit. Everyone will be staring at you, don't you dare doubt that one. Haven't you looked in the mirror lately? Gosh. Anyway, that blue one is perfect. As soon as I find myself one, we'll both go and try our dresses on, ok? Do a little twirl for each other and then empty our bank accounts!" Kit smiled a small, shy, unsure smile and started looking for a dress for me. "Hey.. Rae. Maybe you should give this a shot."

The dress was a beautiful sea foam green, strapless, with shimmering details. The entire dress skimmed a body just right in every place, and would surely bring out my emerald eyes. It was perfect.

(Think.. This dress. http/ )

"Kit, it's perfect! Thank you so much! Now get your butt in the change room!" We both headed into our seperate rooms and tried to figure out how exactly to get into a dress. Now, it's not rocket science but pretty damn close.

Kit POV

(Dress.. http/ )

The dress was blue.. Not black. It was tight, not loose and.. It was feminine, not gothic. Sure, it looked nice. I mean, for once I looked.. Alright, at least in my eyes. It sure wouldn't scare anyone away and would catch a glance or two but.. I didn't want to go. I hadn't planned on going, it was never something I wanted to do. Maybe I was just completely different from every other girl in the world or maybe.. I'm in denial.

I'll make my entrance, stand on stage and then leave, simple. But 700 gil for something so unimportant seemed a little ridiculous.

**Whatever.**

Vince, here I come.

**Back at Kit's Dorm..**

"I'll.. go and get dressed quickly, and then the bathroom is all yours. One minute, please." I walked into my tiny bathroom stall and looked down at the sink.

Red spots. Deep red spots. Razor. And a stained towel.

I quickly shoved them into the hamper and began undressing myself. I was no where near perfect.. My legs were hardly twigs, and my arms, although muscular, looked unhealthy. I was too pale because I just couldn't tan, not even 6 hours in the sun left a mark. My face was too small, my eyes were too green, my chest was too small and when I looked at my stomach, I wanted to scream. Not a single thing stood out when I looked at myself. I was plain. I was nothing. I was myself.

Rae's POV

I glanced at the small mirror connected to her dresser covered in various products, none of them seemed to be touched. The only thing that caught my eye was a note. A poem, I guess. Did she write this?

_I've cut it twice,_

_I've cut it once,_

_Broke down the walls,_

_Excuses turned to dust,_

_Release my anger,_

_On my perfection,_

_The skin that has never been graced,_

_Never touched by sin,_

_But when the metal calls,_

_The answer will show,_

_The next day when you receive the call,_

_Your daughter is gone,_

_She's far too sick,_

_She will not recover,_

_There is no hope,_

_For the girl that wants to die,_

_But I know you'll cope,_

_Shut your eyes._

_When your tears turn to anger,_

_And your anger turns to blame,_

_Remember that she wanted this,_

_She was no longer sane,_

_The pain she felt for so long,_

_Changed her soul within,_

_There is no fixing the girl,_

_That God so badly wanted to let in._

Kit.. I..

Before my thought could be completed she rushed through the door, almost falling over in the process. The heels didn't seem to be working for her. "Hehe, you ok there, hun?" I asked, stiffling a laugh. Kit nodded and held onto the closest wall, walking slowly and carefully. I wanted to ask her about the poem.. I really did. But now wasn't the time. I was asking enough of her as it is.

I ran into the washroom and closed the door. I'll tell Vince, I think I remember most of it anyway. He'll know what to do!

Tonight will be a night to remember!

Kit's POV

Tonight will be a night to forget.


	8. Blue And Yellow

Authors Notes: _Sorry for taking so long to update, everyone. I've had exams all week long and haven't been too motivated. And again sorry if the chapter isn't up to parr, but I tried my best. Enjoy! _**I do not own the song Mr.Brightside by The Killers.**

**"Knight.."**

Kit's POV

Two large wooden doors seperated me from complete embarassment, torture and the ever popular plastic smile. Everyone would be there for a selfish reason of their own, not really caring about the graduating SeeD's. Hell, I doubt they even knew why this ball is being held. The constant questions that ring in their superficial minds were all the same, their thoughts never changed.

"Is tonight the night?"

"Do I look alright?"

"Do I love him?"

No, their thoughts were never focused on those that deserved it. Their applause was lazy, almost zombie-like but hey, I only came for the booze.

I took my first step towards the doors, placing my hands on the cold metal nobs and entered the nicely decorated room. "Nice work, Rae. Wow.." I looked at her in awe, how she pulled all of this off, I'll never know. Everything was black and red, the fabrics were either sheer or velvet and the lights were slightly dimmed. It sure beat the hell out of the normal blue and gold theme every year, how unoriginal can you get? Rae gave me a small smile, grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a group of people.

Now.. the fact that I just made human contact was more than enough for me to handle, but being surrounded by people that I don't know? It could only end badly. I looked around, trying to see if I recognized one of them. I didn't know one person, not a single face. I frantically struggled for air and backed up a little, almost ready to pass out. I heard a faint voice from behind me, felt a gentle hand grab my shoulder and I let myself go.

Catch me..

Vincent's POV

"Kit? KIT! ..You alright?" She fell into my arms, completely limp and fragile with her face just inches away from mine. I carefully picked her up and took her over to a quiet, unused corner. I didn't think she'd be out for long, and my feelings are usually right about these things. As soon as I came back from the refreshments table, Kit was sure enough awake and looked more than confused.

"Well..Well..Well.. Good morning sleeping beauty. I'll explain, just drink this first." I handed her a cup of orange juice, and sat down next to her. Kit's eyes looked down at the cup, back up at me, and then to the floor. "Don't worry, no one has spiked it yet. Too early on for that. Haha." She nodded, took a few sips, and then placed her questioning eyes back on me. "Well.. I was looking for you and Rae, because social events are never fun without your friends, after 10 minutes of searching I saw the back of you and tapped you on the shoulder. But you didn't look well, being surrounded by the people you were near would probably have that effect on you, haha. Suddenly you just fell backwards and luckily I was there behind you. I carried you over here, I didn't want to draw too much attention."

"I fell? Really? Sorry and er.. thanks." Kit graced me with a small smile, it wasn't much, I admit but.. Man. There's something about her. And she looked unbelievably gorgeous tonight.

"Hmm.. Waltz for the moon, eh? Haha. I think this is our cue, Kit!" She shook her head furiously, stood up and tried to walk, or rather run, away from me. "I can't dance and I won't dance." She stated simply. And yeah, I guess I understood but.. Damn it, she needs to have some fun. "Awww.. Come on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Man, I know it must look stupid, but I'm not trying to be the next Rinoa or anything. I just want this girl to dance with me.

I found the perfect spot, a little off from the center. I pulled her in closer to me, placed her hand on my shoulder, and the other one on my hand. Kit struggled the whole time, and I felt awful but.. She'd thank me later. I hate seeing her hurt, I hate watching her blink away the tears every day, I hate seeing her force a smile.. It's so unfair and it's all thanks to that fucking prick of a guy who went and messed up her head. She's worth more than she knows, more than I could explain to her. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Kit. Trust me, alright? You owe me this much, please. Do it for yourself, if anything." Her eyes were pleading with me.. Screaming, let me go. But she seeemed to give in and I took take the lead. "Pfft.. You can dance!"

I felt hundreds of eyes on us, and heard hundreds of whispers but I hardly cared and from the looks of things, neither did Kit. We were in our own world, watching eachother, every move, every breath. And it felt so right.. Maybe I hadn't made any impact at all before but I know that I must have now. I slowly leaned in, taking in her scent and for the first time.. Felt her soft lips against mine.

Fireworks as usual, the same fireworks that seem to ruin every romantic moment. Reality finally hit Kit, and there are no words to discribe the look on her face. Disappointment, disgust, happiness, shock, and bitterness..

_Knight.._

Kit gave me a little shove and ran like hell out of the gymnasium. I watched as she grabbed a slim, shiny object out of her purse and my heart sank. Rae ran over to me, shouting something..

But I didn't hear her.. the world stopped.

I ran towards the doors and chased after her. I wasn't quite fast enough but I saw a black object run towards the training center. And there is only one safe place in that jungle, so finding her would be a breeze. I know I pushed her to her limits, I'm such a jackass.

Man, Kit. WHY THE HELL DO I LOVE YOU?

_It was only a kiss,_

_It was only a kiss.._

I ran to the secret area, not once stopping to catch my breath. Torn dress, messed hair, and razor in hand. Kit layed down on the cold cement ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Tears filled my eyes, I never wanted to hurt her.. NEVER! THAT WAS THE LAST THING I EVER WANTED .."Kit.. I'm so sorry..I.." I walked over to her, slumped down beside her and pulled her close. This time, she didn't struggle, it almost felt.. natural. I helped her into a sitting position and took her into my arms, carefully grabbing the razor from her slim fingers and tossing it into the river below.

Another kiss..

Sweeter than the last.. Longer.. Closer..

"I'm so sorry.. Kit.. **I love you**."

Did I just say what I think I said? Love..?

For a second there, I heard the sobbing lessen., I felt her heart beat faster and her breathing cease.

"..Hold me."

Was all she could say and for now.. That was more than enough.

_It was only a kiss,_

_It was only a kiss.._


	9. Girls Not Grey

_Authors Notes: Ok, so I haven't really described anyone's appearance yet. So here are some short descriptions!_

**Vincent:**

Unlike his father, Vince does not have golden blonde locks, at least not after he found his new best friend Mr.Hairdye. His shaggy hair that always covers some of his icy blue-green eyes is the deepest shade of black. His clothing is made up of a black band shirt, studded belt and black pants. He is about 6'1" and is pretty built from all of the excessive Gunblade training. Warm and caring, he has a good head on his shoulders. Not many teachers and other such adults have a lot of faith in him because of his father, but he proves them wrong every time.

**Kit:**

Kit has the face of her mother and eyes of her father. She only reaches about 5'2" in height but more than makes up for that with her strength. Kit's long black hair is always parted off to the side, pushing the bangs away from her dark green eyes and in total it reaches about mid waist in length. Her clothing is made up of a form fitting black tank, tutu-like black and red skirt reaching to her knees, a studded belt and black combat boots. Just imagine Avril style, haha. She has a good grasp on makeup but the most striking part is the thick black eyeliner. I guess if you knew what I looked like, you could just picture me. Only Kit would be a heck of a lot prettier. Kit uses a gunblade and two hand guns that are hidden under her skirt.

**Rae:**

Rae is the spitting image of her mother, Selphie. Short auburn-brown hair cut in layers reaching to her shoulders, bright green smiling eyes, and a pearly white smile. Her normal attire is made up of a green tank top with thick shoulder straps, a short brown skirt with pleats, and tall brown combat boots. She is a little shorter than Kit, only reaching about 5'0" but don't underestimate her. She can kill just about anything using her trusty nunchukku! Her cheery, and optimistic nature earns her a lot of friends.

**Dan:**

Dan has short blonde hair which he let's lay around as it would naturally, instead of becoming a hair gel fiend like his father was. He has aqua blue eyes and a huge, cocky smile to match! Dan usually wears surfer-style shorts and a black Element t-shirt, followed by the ever famous bright red shoes. Not many people fear him because of his small frame, which he can blame on his father, 5'6" is as tall as he'll get. Although his nature is to be the sweet, funny and always hyper Dan Dincht, you should never make him angry or those fists of fury will be flying!

**Kate:**

Long blonde hair, cold blue eyes, plastic smile and a 5'5" frame. Almost identical to her mother, Kate is a rather beautiful girl. But the only beauty she holds is merely on the outside, inside her heart is almost completely blackened by some problems in the past. No one knows what they are, but there must be some reason why she's the way that she is. Kate is needy, possessive, a perfectionist and yet quite intelligent when given a chance. Kate ulternates between the bow and arrow and a whip, she is highly trained in both areas. Her usual outfit is a yellow knit v-neck sweater, sparkly white belt, light blue jeans, and light brown boots. Usually, Kate pulls her long hair into a loose bun, which only takes away from her features.

**Brad:**

Shaggy brown hair, violet eyes and a confident smile are the first things you notice when looking at Brad Kinneas. A true ladiesman, he is known well throughout garden by both the male and female population. The males out of anger and jealousy, the girls out of flirtation and idioticy. Although somewhat lacking intelligence, his gift for guns of all types helps out in tough battles. Trained by his father, he never misses a target. Brad's usual attire is a white 'wife beater', blue button down shirt, brown belt and a sleek pair of dark blue jeans, his black dress shoes pull everything together nicely.

_Authors Notes: Alrighty.. Now that I've got that out of the way, on with chapter 9! Sorry for the lack of excitement in this chapter, but I find it rather cute anyway. Enjoy!_

**"Flaws make you who you are but.. I need to be my best for him. ."**

Kit's POV

"Hold me.."

It hasn't been long enough.. I gave in much too quickly. He's sweet.. fuck, he's perfect. But.. I can't.. get hurt again. It's been forever but I can't forget, I can't block it out. I've tried so hard to push everyone away, and it usually works. Vince.. he won't leave my side. That should be a blessing, it should be something wonderful. But he's only helping complete my story, helping to end it..

_Knight.. You've found him._

I can't involve him in this. Why can't he understand? I'm a sorceress, I'll end up trying to kill those that I love. Just like you, just how you want it to end. And I can't.. I can't ask him to help me do something so horrible. Make him hurt the ones he loves? Watch them bleed.. Cry for help.. Scream? That would destroy him, and I won't let that happen.

And I can't control myself, your hold is too strong on me. It won't be long before I lose control. I'd rather have that happen alone, I don't want anyone else involved. But no matter what I do, I can't get through to you.. God won't let me in. I've cut and smashed, I've broken and crashed.. But nothing. Nothing but scars to remind me everyday of my life. All the tasks I've never been able to accomplish, all the dreams I've lost..

How can this be real? Vince..

I can't..

You can't die with me.

I need to die alone..

"..I'm tired.. I think, I think I'll go for now." I said in an unsure, shaky voice, gently caressing his face. He immediately shook his head, gave me a tight squeeze and then released me slowly. I tried to stand up, but my legs didn't work. Something had sucked all of my strength out of me. Was it worry? Pain? Helplessness? Maybe, it was all of the above..

Vince grabbed me, lifted me up, and proceeded to carry me out of the secret area. His warmth immediately focused my mind on some much needed sleep, and I let my eyes close. I trust him.. He'll take me back safely.

Vincent's POV

She weighed nothing, and that only made me worry more about her. She was not well, both mentally and physically. Nothing could be done about it, she was much too stubborn to see a doctor about it. But I'll be there for her whenever she needs me, and I'll make sure that she eats at least one meal a day with me by her side. Kit looked like a fallen angel.. tangled hair, torn dress and yet, she looked so beautiful. Her perfection still amazes me.

Although it was late at night, the odd person wandering the halls would stop to stare at the two of us in shock and disbelief. It wasn't everyday that the cold Kit Leonhart would be carried around by the likes of me, or by anyone for that matter. But stopping to stare? You'd think people would have more respect than that.

I finally reached her dorm and opened the door after a few minutes of rearranging Kit so that one my hands were free. Her small room was tidy, but still somewhat chaotic. I placed her angelic form on the bed and moved the covers, making sure that every inch of her was covered from the neck down. It was a fairly cold night in the Garden, and I had to be sure that she was comfortable. A lone chair sat in the corner and I pulled it closer to the bed. Sitting down, I let my eyes wander over her room. Finding nothing out of place, and nothing too odd reassured me. But.. I did find something..

A poem of some sort, a poem most certainly written by Kit herself. A dark, sad poem, to be exact. I read it over and over again, almost not believing my eyes. I saw what she had done to herself, I saw all the tears.. but when you see something written on paper, everything becomes so clear. Too clear..

I understand now just how much she's hurting. Just how much she wants to say good bye. And it kills me to think that a girl like her would want so badly to die. Would wish daily for something to go wrong and end her life. No words can change her mind, no actions can save her.. But I won't leave. I'll be by her side, always..

I reached over towards her and brushed some hair out of her face. The chair wasn't very comfortable but I couldn't make myself leave, I needed to stay for her. I closed my eyes and did my best to make sleeping a possibility. Hopefully no Garden staff would check in tonight.

**8:00 AM.. Kit's POV**

Birds were chirping amongst themselves, the sun was shining weakly and an unknown scent was lingering somewhere nearby. I stretched quickly and looked to my left, finding Vince fast asleep in my small, painful chair. Impatience took over his features.. a frown and clenched brows were more than enough proof that he hadn't slept for more than 10 minutes. But somehow, through all of that, he still looked incredibly cute.

I decided to wake him and switch spots. His room was too far away and my bed should be more than comfy enough after that whole chair incident. He let out a small moan and slowly opened his glazed blue eyes. I gave him a sympathetic smile and pulled gently on his arm, forcing him to stand up. "Hop into bed, I'm gonna get ready." He obeyed sleepily but before laying down, wrapped his arms around me lazily. I gave him a slight pat on the back, kiss on the cheek and then gently pushed him into the bed. "Go to sleep, silly." And before I knew it, he was knocked out cold.

I stepped into the bathroom, the cold floor startling me. I stopped by the mirror and noticed my puffy eyes, bed hair and smudged make up. I cringed slightly and hopped into the warm shower, letting the hot water wash away my pain and guilt. Showers always made me feel a bit better and woke me up a bit. Normally, I look a little better after my hair has been properly cleaned and my skin rinsed of dried tears. I'm sure Vince will appreciate me taking the time to fix myself up, I look horrible.

What am I thinking? He loves the way I look no matter what.. I guess.. I guess that's what love does to people. You stop noticing flaws or maybe even the flaws become loveable. Flaws make you who you are but.. I need to be my best for him.

After 15 minutes in the hot shower, I stepped out and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. It was always so cold in the bathroom, especially in the morning. The worst part of taking a shower is getting out, sometimes I never want to leave. I looked down and saw the small scale that layed inches from the bottom of the sink. I stepped onto it carefully and glanced at the numbers, terrified of what it might read. 95 lbs, I've gained two pounds since yesterday. Perfect..

I shook my head and continued out the door, making sure not to wake Vince from his much needed slumber. Hiding behind my dresser, I quickly changed into my normal attire but instead of the skirt, I pulled on some comfy jeans. If he wakes up and sees me like this, I'll never live it down. My black tank was still lying by the bed and it wasn't going to be easy to get it without waking him. I rushed over and grabbed it shakily, then ran over towards my mirror. I guess I hadn't noticed it.. But he..

Warm arms wrapped around my bare waist, causing me to immediately shudder with fear. I tried to pull away gently, I know he won't hurt me but I..

"Kit.. Look at me." I felt his breath against my neck and all I could do was obey him. I turned around and looked up at him, fear gracing all of my features. He smiled slightly and shook his head, "You don't look well.. I'll take you out to eat today, alright? Nothing big, don't worry. You just need to be healthy. And.. you're freezing cold." I nodded slowly and continued to dress myself. The top slipped on easily, proving that I had lost at least ten pounds recently. "I don't think that'll be enough for today." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed, gently guiding me under the covers. He layed next to me and took me into his warm embrace. It felt nice.. and for once, I felt that I could really trust him. I could really put my life in his hands.

I nuzzled into his chest and closed my eyes. Vince placed a kiss on my forehead and slightly relaxed his grip on me.

"Vince, I.."

I grabbed his much larger hand and placed it into mine. Taking a deep breath, I once again opened my mouth and forced three simple words out. The hardest three words to say..

"I love you.."

**Squall POV**

I saw what happened last night.. I know that he meant well. Trust me, I want nothing more than to to see my daughter in love and happy for once. But forcing her onto the dance floor in front of everyone? After that, I haven't seen her for a while, I'm beginning to worry.

"Lauren, could you go and check on my daughter, please? I haven't seen her since last night when she ran off suddenly, I'm beginning to worry." She nodded her head, gave a quick salute and said, "Yes, of course Mr.Leonheart. I'll be back soon! And sir.. I have a feeling that she's fine." And with a quick smile, Lauren was off again.

I hope that boy hasn't laid a hand on her.. He's a good guy, probably the best in Garden but you can never be too sure. I don't know how she'll take that kind of thing.

Kit in love? Heh.. I can't see that one happening.

**Lauren's POV**

Squall.. he's such a needy guy. I can't blame him with a daughter like that, not that she's a bad person, I care for her, too. It's just.. she needs a lot of help. And a lot of love, too, I guess!

When I arrived at her dorm, I heard nothing on the other side, which only made me worry. I calmly opened the door and peeked inside, looking all around. Two sleeping forms were lying in the bed huddled close together.. Just as I had suspected.

I won't lie.. I saw them together last night, him carrying her through the halls. It was sweet.. they make a good match. And if he even thinks about hurting her, well.. I'll personally kick his sorry ass.

They were both totally knocked out, so I sighed and closed the door softly. I'll only mention Kit being asleep when I see Squall again, it's best he doesn't know about Vincent until the time comes for Kit to tell him herself. I wish them all the luck in the world..

**Rae's POV**

Running through the halls at 9:30 in the morning made a lot of people pretty angry, but I **had **to check on Kit. The state she was in last night could only mean two things.. a whole lot of spare time and one very sharp razor. Soon enough I found myself at her door and opened the door. Stepping into the room, I noticed that someone was most definitely in bed. Two people, actually..

I leaned over the bed and found both Kit and Vince fast asleep, holding each other close. Tears of happiness flooded my eyes, it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. Suddenly both of them began to stir around a bit and I took my leave quickly, still standing at the door for a moment right as they woke up. Vince shifted his head down towards Kit and gave her a small kiss on the lips, mumbled something and then stretched slightly.

Smiling like a complete fool, I closed the door quickly and skipped happily down the hall. What a beautiful morning!

**Vincent's POV**

"I love you too.. more than anything else in the world."


	10. Crawling

_Authors Notes: I'm sorry to those Rinoa fans that might be offended by how quickly she was taken out of the story. I, myself, love Rinoa. She's my favorite character, too, next to Squall. So I don't mean to bash her in anyway. I'll continue to explain how and why Rinoa became so evil throughout the story, at the end it will surely make more sense. Thanks for the reviews._

**"I'm doing nothing to you. This is your story, this is your time. I merely steer you in the right direction.. a push is all you receieve from me.."**

**Kit's POV**

"I love you too.. more than anything." Those words echoed in my mind for the rest of the day. Everytime I thought of it, a small smile would curve my lips, and I'd suddenly have butterflies in my stomach. Love.. how pitiful. We woke up again at 9:30, and decided to go out for lunch in Balamb, Vincent's treat.

Food.. just the thought of it made me sick. I'd have to work off the salad as soon as we got back, I didn't want the extra weight to become permanent. The only thing Vince could force me into eating was a small chicken salad, and I admit, it did look rather tastey.

"How's the salad?" Vince asked, pointing at it from across the table. I scrunched my face up a little and poked some lettuce, "It's alright.. I guess." He let out a small laugh and teasingly warned, "We won't be leaving until you finish that salad, you hear? So don't just stare at it, get eating!"I nodded slightly and looked back down at my unfinished lunch. I wanted to forget about the scale for a moment and enjoy the free food but.. all I felt was sickness. I put the fork down for now and tried to get Vincent's attention.

"What's our next mission, Mr.Leader?" He looked up from his sandwich and forced some muffled words out, his food was still busy being chewed. "Nooneknowsyet." He quickly swallowed and continued on, "Your father hasn't told us anything lately, we aren't even sure if there will be another mission at all, hah. Why, need some excitement, Kit?" I smiled a bit, my smile for only his eyes and answered, "Well.. yes, actually. Why be a SeeD if there aren't any adventures to be had?" Vince nodded slightly and said, "Exactly my thoughts."

_The time is upon us.._

**Vincent's POV**

Walking back with Kit was a nice way to end the morning. She looked especially nice today, even after all of the tears she shed the other night. It was a nice day, a little chilly maybe, but nothing a good coat couldn't fix. "You cold at all?" I asked suddenly, noticing the goosebumps covering her arms. She nodded slightly but tried to turn down the jacket I was offering. "No.. No.. you need it just as much as I do. I'll be fine, promise." I moved closer to Kit and quickly placed the jacket over her cold skin. She needs it far more than I do, being such a tiny girl and all.. Kit gave me a small smile, shook her head in annoyance and continued on down the street. A few moments of silence were had while I simply stared at her, trying to take it all in. The marks still apparent on her arms reminded me of not so long ago when she wanted so badly to die. Who knows what she's feeling now? Am I only making things worse?

"How are the arms doing?" I asked shyly, gently touching the large scars on her dainty wrists. She looked ashamed, and embarassed but simply answered, "..Better." and quietly cleared her throat. "Have you been putting anything on it? There's stuff to help clean out cuts, if you need any, just ask." Suddenly something changed, she didn't look well, and certainly didn't look happy either. "I'm fine.. I can handle myself, thanks. Keep out of my business." Kit said harshly, quickening her pace.

"I'm just worried, that's all. Come back here!" I shouted out towards her, and for a moment she turned back to look at me. "Don't worry about me. I'll get it right someday. Until then, enjoy the time we have left." She suddenly fell to the ground, clutching her head viciously. "SHE WON'T GO AWAY!" Tears poured from her eyes, and I took her into my arms. "We need to talk to Dr.Kadowaki about this, alright? No if, ands, or buts about it." I said firmly, helping her to her feet. She clutched onto my arm, nails slightly digging into my skin and said in an almost crazed way, "They'll lock me up.. You'll never see me again.. Not until.."

"I won't let that happen.. I'll never leave your side." I wrapped my arms around her for support and kept walking. We needed to get back, we needed to see the doctor. No more excuses this time.

The rest of the walk was completely silent, neither of us speaking once. Nothing could be said, there was nothing I could say that would change what was happening to her. After 20 minutes of straight walking, we arrived back at Garden, and it was perfect timing. Although having Kit near me helped keep me warm, I was freezing cold and in need of a coffee or.. four.

"VINCE! VINCE! You guys okay?" A voice from the distanced called out. The voice belonged to noneotherthan Rae herself, and she quickly ran over to see us. "We're alright.. Have you seen Dr.Kadowaki?" I asked quickly, urgency filling my voice. "No, I haven't. She's probably on her break right now. Are either of you hurt!" Panic filled Rae's eyes, and she gave us a once over, checking for any signs of injury. "You could say that.. If you see her, tell her to come to Kit's dorm. It's an emergency." Rae nodded frantically and ran off, "I'll look for her! Don't worry, she'll be there in no time!"

"See, kiddo? You'll be fine.. Now let's get back to that dorm of yours." Kit looked up at me and smiled weakly. I lifted her up once again and carried her the rest of the way. Luckily, most students were busy amongst themselves and didn't seem to notice.

When we finally arrived, I gently placed her under the covers and let sleep take over. I hoped for no nightmares to come.

**Kit's Dream POV**

_"Mother.. Is that you?"_

_**"Correct."**_

_"Why are you doing this to me?"_

_**"I'm doing nothing to you. This is your story, this is your time. I merely steer you in the right direction.. a push is all you receieve from me."**_

_"What happened to you? Why are you like this?"_

_**"Watch.."**_

_Years and years ago.._

_Rinoa stood, surrounded by darkness, hidden from all sources of light that brightens the world. Long black dress, slim clawed hands, and gold eyes gleaming in the dark. Her knight, her only love Squall inches from her stood, protecting her from her old friends. The people that 'loved' her, or so they said. He fought them for her.. But none died, they all very much lived. A show indeed, but every show must end. Squall turns to face the woman he loves, the woman who bore his child, the woman who changed him.. And drew his sword, aiming it at her. Three whispered words were the last she heard, and the piercing of her heart was the last memory.. She whispered the words back before slipping away, letting the Reaper take her. Squall cries tears of all sorts, and as does the other spectators. Those tears continued to flow for years.. Squall still cries himself to sleep at night. _

_**"Do you remember those markings?"**_

_"The cuts? Yes.."_

_**"He wanted so badly to be with me. But after such a trick, after piercing my heart and ending my dream.. I didn't want his company. I don't need his company. I feel nothing but hatred for every SeeD, those cold hearted bastards."**_

_"You brought it on yourself."_

_**"Yes, I suppose I did. But as do all sorceresses, and you'll be next. I'd keep both eyes on Vincent at all times, if I were you."**_

_"You're a liar! DAD WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU! And.. Vince won't do it to me, either."_

_**"Ask him, Kit. Ask daddy dearest what he did, he'll tell you everything."**_

_"I will, mother."_

_**"Your time is running out.."**_

_**END OF DREAM**_

I awoke covered in sweat and screaming a bone chilling scream. Vincent immediately ran over to me and calmed me down with a sweet embrace. "It was only a dream, sweetie. It's OK, I'm here now.." Tears fell from my eyes and onto his shirt, slightly soaking him. "It was more than that.." I only managed to choke those few words out, and went back to burrying myself in his strong chest.

A knock at the door interrupted us moments later, and an easily recognized voice called out, "Kit, you alright in there? It's Dr.Kadowaki, I'm here to see you."

I immediately rose from the bed and opened the door. I had never seen Dr.Kadowaki look so worried before, and that scared me.

"Come along, dear. And Vince is welcome, too." She pulled me away with one arm around my shoulders, leading me towards the infirmary. Vincent dragged on behind us, watching over me in a protective matter.

When we arrived at the infirmary, I could smell and taste the death that lingered in the air. "You should go and lay down in there, I'd like to speak with Vince for a moment." I did as I was told but kept one eye open the entire time.

**Vincent's POV**

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking the person in need?" I said harshly, I've never once trusted doctors and I wasn't about to start now. "I'll speak to her in a moment, but I want to hear what you have to say about this. You're the only reason why she's here right now." I sat down and tried to be speak, but an interruption at the door changed everything.

"DR.KADOWAKI, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

That whiny voice.. I know it so well..

"I'M HERE TO ASK ABOUT SOMETHING PERSONAL!"

Oh shit.. Is it?

Kate..

"Yes, Kate. Come on in!" And sure enough, there she was. Walking straight for us, until she noticed that one of the room were occupied. She stopped to check it out and finished by making some sort of gagging noise, followed by a mumbled insult. "Heya Kate, got herpies?" I stood from my seated position and gave her a huge, fake smile and wave. "Ohhh, that was a good one Vince! At least I'm not going around fucking THAT THING!" She pointed carelessly over to Kit's still form, shaking her head. "Every girl wants you and you go for that! I hope she stays with you for a while at least because no one else will touch you after you lay your hands on that."

Laughing, Kate walked over to the doctor and whispered something into her ear, staring at me the entire time. "Kate, I'm afraid that is against the rules. I can't help you with that, I'm sorry." Kate pouted for a moment and then walked over to me, shaking her ass the whole way. "Don't worry baby," she wrapped her arms around me, using one finger to trace a heart across my chest, "Any time you need a real woman, I'll still accept you. Don't think twice about coming to see me once and a while.." She then walked off, blowing a kiss before exiting the door.

"Dear god.." Was all I could muster, rage clogging my mind. "Haha.. Don't pay any attention to her, Vince. Now, tell me everything."

I nodded and went on.. "I think.. I think Rinoa is talking to Kit." Dr.Kadowaki pulled out a notebook and pen, looking somewhat shocked over the whole thing. "And it's getting worse, like Rinoa is trying to control her every thought and movement. And now Kit is having nightmares.. Nightmares with Rinoa in them."

"If it gets any worse, Vince. Tell me about it immediately." I shook my head and stood up, walking over to where Kit lay. I took her hand in mine, kissed it and watched her stir impatiently. "We can go now?" Kit asked, stretching slightly. I nodded and helped her up, holding her from behind.

We were both out of the infirmary in a matter of seconds, neither of us wanting to stick around in a place like that. But Dr.Kadowaki remained in the same spot all along and said something.. Something I couldn't quite catch.

**Dr.Kadowaki's POV**

"The next time you come, we'll put her away for good."


	11. Nothing To Hold Onto Without You

_Authors Notes: All of you, I'm so sorry for taking so long. But I'm on my summer vacation now and am thousands of miles away from my home, leaving me with my best buds computer and my concentration has been lacking. Keep reviewing though! I'll do my best to update as much as possible._

"_**If he makes you so happy then why the hell are you in the infirmary constantly? That's not what happy people do."**_

**Dan's POV**

Walking into the dim cafeteria, I didn't notice many faces. None of them seemed all too familiar until a broken man in the far left corner caught my eye. "Vince, that you? It's 6 AM, what's the deal?" He looked up from his now cold coffee and forced a weak smile, "Girls. You know, the usual." I nodded and took a seat across from him, noticing the black around his eyes. "This is about Kit, right? Man.. Have you slept at all?" Vince chuckled and shook his head in defeat, "More or less. Two days ago I slept a good eight hours, I'll be fine for a while."

"So what did she say?" I asked, trying to pry any information out of Vince.

"Who?"

"The doctor.. I mean, it can't be all that bad."

Vince sighed deeply and shortly after took a long breath, "Kit should be alright.. but I won't be seeing that doctor again. I think she's had enough of sorceresses to be honest."

"Well.. You can't blame her, can you? They have never left a good lasting impression." I pointed out, knowing full well that his reaction would put me in my place.

"I'm leaving." Vince raised and stormed off, coffee in hand.

"That's it? No outburst? That's not like you man.. You've changed."

But he didn't turn back.

**Vincent's POV**

I walked into Kit's dorm only to find her deep asleep, lost to the world of dreams. Not wanting to wake her, I pulled up a seat silently and stared down at her form. So pale and fragile.. Only when she was asleep could you see just how lost and broken she was. She was defenseless, without a shield to protect her.

A fit of coughs awoke the angel, her arms searched around randomly.. She was searching for someone.

Searching for me.

"I'm here.. I'm here." I gently placed her onto my lap and held her close, feeling her racing heart against my chest. "Why are you so perfect?" I shook my head and laughed out in shock, "Perfect? Thanks but I don't think that's true." Kit raised her head closer to mine, her mouth only inches away from mine.

"It's true.. Every time I've needed you, you've been there. It's like something out of a story book.. You know, when things seem too good to be true, they usually are. I hope that's not the case with you."

Kit rose, pushing herself off of her bed and walking over to the mirror. She glanced at herself for a moment, frowning deeply when the person in the mirror was hardly recognizable. "I look horrible.. How can you look at me?" She whispered suddenly, looking down at the ground. "You're perfect, you deserve better. How long will it take for you to see that? When are you going to leave me?"

"Never.." I assured her, taking her small hands in mine. "Kit, I promise to be your knight. I won't leave your side, even when you want me to go away. No matter what you may think or even see when you look at yourself, you're perfect. I wouldn't change anything about you.."

" Well.. Maybe these.." I caressed the scars along her arms and gave her a gentle smile. "Those, I could do without."

Her face became flushed and she quickly shrugged her way out of my grip. "I'm sorry, you do know that. Right? The thoughts won't leave, they're with me everyday.. But thanks to you, I want to go on.. See all the things I haven't seen. Feel all the things I haven't felt. Still, I can't make any promises because who knows if I can keep them. But.. you're changing me, for the better."

"Well, that's the effect I was hoping to have on you. Just stay by me." She smiled slightly and linked my arm into hers. "So.. I need your help with something.."

"Oh, really? Well.. I'm not sure if I want to help you." I said, sending a wink her way. "You're impossible, you know that? Perfect but impossible." Kit sighed, laughing slightly and continued talking, "I need to ask my dad something.. Something about my mom." I understood immediately and taking her hand, we walked towards the elevator. Kit stepped in first, followed by me moments later. The elevator was far too quiet and neither of us knew what to say, she just seemed so tense. Finally, Kit decided to break the silence. "..Thanks for coming with me.. I'm just kinda worried about what he'll say. I wish to know but a part of me doesn't need to know."

The elevator doors opened and we both stepped out at the same time, gently brushing against each other. "Yeah, I understand. But at least you're getting it over with.. You're a brave lady, my Kit!" I reached out, brushing her soft face with my hand, smiling brightly. Kit just laughed and swatted my hand away playfully, "Shuddup, will ya?"

"Kit Leonheart.. Vincent Almasy.. Come here now." Headmaster Leonheart's loud voice rang through the small corridor leading back to the elevator.

**Kit's POV**

I jumped slightly in fright, knowing full well that I hadn't yet told my father about Vince and I. I walked a good distance in front of Vince, wanting to walk past my father first. His glare might tire out by the time Vince manages to drag his butt over to the office. I knew that my father liked Vince, he thought he was a great student. But..

He didn't want me to be involved with anyone. He lived the life of a knight, he lost the woman he loved. He knows..

Vincent took a seat next to me and glanced over, checking to see that I was alright. My father sat in front of us, taking us both in and thinking about what to say first.

"So you two.. are together then?" Squall asked, pointing lazily at both of us.

"Yes.." I answered quickly, looking over at Vince.

Squall cleared his throat, and took a sip of water that was no doubt supplied by Lauren.

"For how long?"

"Just a few weeks now, sir. I can assure you that my intentions are pure, I'd never dream of hurting your daughter. Kit, she's an amazing girl, and not many people know that about her. I consider myself incredibly lucky and-" Vince was interrupted by my fathers booming voice and loud fingers, nervously tapping the desk.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do. I wanted to ask you first but.. My feelings got in the way." Vince added quickly, staring my father in the eye.

"And.. I love him, too." I jumped in, letting him know that the feelings were completely mutual. "He's helped me a lot."

"You can't bullshit me, Kit. I'm your father, I raised you." He took a deep breath and continued on, gradually raising his voice. "If he makes you so happy then why the hell are you in the infirmary constantly? That's not what happy people do. Happy people **_smile_**, **_laugh_** and steer clear of **_sharp objects_**. You'll end up **hurt**, Kit. As will you, Vincent. I **lost **the woman I **loved** the exact same way, don't do that to yourself."

Tears streamed into my eyes, and I raised out of my seat, pushing the chair backwards onto the floor. "I don't need this bullshit, Squall. Now it's your turn to listen, and listen closely. Did you kill Rinoa? That's what she's telling me, that's what she showed me. You killed her didn't you, Squall? Your sword pierced her heart, just like she said. **_You killed my mom_**.." I stood there, not taking my eyes off of him.

"I.." Tears flowed freely from his eyes, slowly dropping onto the floor. "I had to.. You don't understand."

"No, you don't understand. You don't kill the one person you've ever loved, the one person to ever truly love you. You're the one who doesn't understand. She isn't happy, Squall."

_Hold on a moment, sweetie.. Mommy has to have a word with your father._

**Possessed Kit POV**

_**"I'm not happy Squall.."**_

"Rinoa, is that you?"

_**"I loved you.. I love you. And you killed me. What made it so easy?"**_

"Rinoa, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Surely you see me cry every night, I can feel you watching me. Please tell me you're the one watching over me."

_**"Of course it's me. I love you but I'm clouded by hatred.. You went on living without me. Did you even need me?"**_

"Don't bullshit. Please don't waste the time we have.. You saw what I did to myself, the records are sitting in the infirmary right now. **I did them to be with you.**"

_**"I'm losing my control on her, Squall. But take care of her, and let her be with Vince. He's good to her, he's her knight. I love you and I miss you.. I want to hold you in death, just to feel your lips against mine again without the cold getting in the way would make everything complete again. But.. the coldness, it doesn't go away.."**_

"I want to be with you again, Rinny. **I want to hold you**.."

_**"I love you Squall. Don't forget about me, and keep living on. I want to watch for as long as I can."**_

"I love you too, Rin. I'll never forget about you."


	12. Beautiful Disaster

_Authors Notes: Alright, a happy, sad, happy, sad kind of chapter. Review, review, review! I'm not sure when the next chapter will come, but don't expect it anytime soon. I may change my pen name, as well. But don't let that stop you from reviewing! I depend on it! Thanks for reading. Enjoy. -Caity_

**Squall's POV**

"You two are free to go now.." I said, rubbing my eyes with my sleeves. "Thanks for your time and sorry for any damage that has been done, Kit."

I watched my daughter walk away, looking incredibly distraught and almost afraid. Vince was careful this time, not wanting to reach out and hold her in my presence. The large wooden doors slammed shut moments later, stopping me from watching on.

"I've really done it this time.."

Letting my mass of feelings poor out, I laid my head on my tidy desk and shut my eyes, hoping to block the tears.

**Vincent's POV**

"Kit.." I pulled her into my arms, walking slowly towards the elevator with her. "You know I would never do that to you, right?" I said, hoping that her answer would ease my headache. "..That's what my father told my mom, too. That didn't stop a damn thing."

"I'm different.." I let out a sigh and continued on, "We're different."

"VIIIINCE!"

No.. Oh shit..

NO!

"Hey sexy, guess who!" Kate screamed out, showing off her new haircut with a revolting pose. In fact, she kinda looks like a drunk..

Walrus! Alright, alright.. I'll stop comparing her to drunk animals. But it's.. so.. addicting!

"Uh hi.. Kate, is it?" I asked, growing under my breath. "Tee hee.. You're **so** funny Vincey-poo! Imagine the kids we'd make with MY beauty and YOUR humor! Why.. I just know little Claira will become the first female president!"

"..You are one fucked up little girl. Did your parents put you in a garbage bag and toss you down the stairs when you were little? That sure would explain a lot."

"Ohhh.. Stop showing off in front of Kit. She's not worth it and she's definitely not your type, either. Kit couldn't love you the way I'd love you, no one could!" Kate huffed, hiking up her already too-short skirt.

"I'm going to be sick.." Throwing my head into my hands, I walked over to Kit, stumbling all the way. "Ready to run, sweetie?" Kit wiped her drying tears away and let out a soft laugh. "Ready when you are."

"GOOOOOOO!"

I grabbed Kit's hand and we leaped into the elevator, hurridly pressing numerous buttons hoping to successfully close the metal doors. Finally, a loud ding rang out and the doors closed shut.

"Man... You sure you don't want her? I mean, I couldn't love you like she could." Kit asked, laughing the loudest laugh I've heard come out of her small frame. "Trust me, I'm positive."

Upon reaching the first floor, we met up with Rae who was eagering awaiting the elevator.

"KIT!" Rae screeched excitedly, pulling Kit into her arms. "You're okay!" Kit's hardened expression became gradually softer as she eased her way out of Rae's grip. "Yes.. I'm fine! See? All good here." She said, doing a little spin.

"Thank god.. I was so worried about you! And Vince, have you had some sleep lately? You weren't looking so good before." Rae asked, checking Vince over completely. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.. I sure did. We're both doing great." Rae smiled brightly and walked towards the still open elevator doors. "I have to run but I'll see you guys later! You two be good now, ya hear?" And with that, the waving Rae was hidden behind two metal doors.

"Sooo.. Wanna go some place to talk for a while?" I asked hopefully, wanting some alone time with Kit while she was concious. She nodded quickly and took my hand in hers, leading me towards her dorm. Upon reaching her door, Kit pulled out her access card and entered her tidy room. She went immediately for her bed, as it was far more comfortable then the small wooden chair I've been forced to sit on many times and motioned for me to take a seat next to her. I closed the door behind me and sat next to her, giving Kit my full attention.

"About what Kate said.." She began, "I.. I don't know when I'll be ready to.."

I interrupted her, taking her hands in mine. "Oh, no, no, no! It's no rush, I completely understand."

"Let me finish, silly. I don't know when exactly I'll be ready for that. I love you enough to, I'm sure you know that, at least I hope you do. It's just.. that guy.. he.. I can't.. But you're different. Things are different.." Kit took a break from her words and pulled my head closer to her, offering me a soft kiss. "And I know it'll upset my father and that's the last thing he needs right now.. But I need to forget.."

I pulled her closer to me again, kissing her more forcefully this time.

"He won't be happy about this but it's our relationship, no one elses. I won't hurt you, and I will never force you into anything that you're unsure about. I'm not like that twisted guy, I'm just me.. Vince. The guy who wants to be with you forever. "

"I know.. And I want to be with you, too."

The kissing became more intense..

And in one night, we became one.

**Morning 9:30 AM Vincent's POV**

"Vince? You in here?" Pounding at the door woke us up suddenly and neither of us wanted to move in the least. Still clad in nothing and in each other's arms, getting up was hardly an option. Who knew when this would happen again?

"Who is it?" I asked grumpily, removing one hand from around Kit's waist to rub my eyes. I felt her latch onto me tighter, borrowing her head in my chest.

"Brad." Kit relaxed her grip a tad, removing her head from my chest and moving into a more comfortable position. "I'm coming in."

"Wait, NO! One minute!" Kit yelled out, finding more blanket to cover up some still showing areas. I helped her as best I could but in the end, Brad the pervert (somehow) opened the door far too quickly. He stood at the doorway with his mouth gaping open, eyes wide, and disbelief written all over his features.

"Daaamn Kit.. Nice b-"

"Finish that sentence and it will be your last." Kit said, interrupting Brad just in time. Hell, if he had said what he was going to say, I'd kill him, too.

"Relax.. I didn't see anything. Just trying to be a pain in the ass." Brad said, raising his hands in defense.

"You're doing a good job. Tell anyone about this and you'll never walk again, understand?" Kit asked, reaching for her gunblade. Brad nodded quickly and Kit continued on, "So what did you want?"

"Uhhh Kate was looking for ya, Vince. No idea why but she seemed pretty serious and hurt over whatever it was."

"You woke us up for that!" I argued impatiently, my sleep was much more important than that little girls obsession with me.

"I thought you were going to be awake, not to mention in your own room! But when I knocked, at least 30 times, you didn't answer. So I went to ask Dan if he knew where you were, he had no idea either. So then I decided to drop by Kit's dorm and BAM! Here we are." Brad was getting impatient. "And anyway, Kate isn't all that bad. Maybe you should give her another shot, eh? I mean, that won't be good for me because when I see something I like, I want it. And trust me, I'm liking Kate."

"Then have her." I grumbled, shoving my head back into my pillow.

"Yeah, that'll work. She's like, in love with you or some crazy shit like that. Obviously, I can't just steal her away or I would have done that by now. I have to admit, Kit is one fine darling but that doesn't make treating Kate like a piece of shit alright." Brad fought back this time, and I don't have much patience at 9 AM.

"I've tried to tell her in every way possible. I've been calm, angry, happy, optimistic, realistic, and everything else in between. Nothing I do seems to get through to her!"

"Maaan.. That's all bullshit. And all of this is because of Kit! I bet if she weren't here, you two would still be together."

"We broke up long before Kit came and leave her out of this. It has nothing to do with her." I was getting angry, very angry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I wasn't aware that you had a thing for **depressed**, **crazy**, **cutters**. But now that I know, I'm sure I could hook you up with a bunch of 'em. Just go down to the quad at lunch, jackpot for you."

I reached down beside the bed and grabbed my boxers from the heap of clothing. I put them on quickly under the covers and stood up to finally confront Brad.

"Get the hell out of here, you prick."

I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him out of her dorm, slamming him into the wall directly across from the room. With one last dirty glare, I slammed the door, this time locking it well.

"Don't lie to me anymore, Vince. I can't be worth all this, even you must realize this now. Maybe everything we've done is a mistake, I'm a mistake."

"Shhh.." I ran over to her and pulled her close once again, "We both knew that Brad and Kate would offer us challenges. But I don't like it when love is easy, at least I don't think I do. You're the first real love I've ever had and I'm loving it more and more every day. Without the challenges it'd be boring."

"I don't understand you.." Kit mumbled, taking a deep breath in.

"You don't need to, just love me."

"I do.. more than anything else."

"Then that's all that matters."

But I should have known, my words didn't help as much as I wished them to. And later on that day, I'd be forced to realize it.


	13. So Long And Good Night

_Authors Notes: _

_Sorry about the length of this chapter, I know it's really short. But I'm still not home.. And well.. I don't have the time right now to be writing long chapters. But don't lose faith! I'll do my best to make my next chapter longer and far better. Thanks for reviewing, it means the world to me. Oh, and **check out my updated profile!**_

**"Together, as your knight. We will withstand the test of time.."**

**Vincent's POV**

Sun seeped from the cracks of the blinds, awaking me for the fifth time this morning. But something was different this time.. Instead of feeling a warm body next to mine, I felt nothing but the cold air from the air conditioner above me. I finally opened my eyes and surveyed the room, finding nothing but empty space I quickly stepped into action, rising instantly from the bed. I peaked into the washroom but didn't find what I was looking for, Kit had definitely left earlier on in the morning without telling me.

My eyes roamed around the room searching for my clothing. If it wasn't against the Garden's rules, I'd be out looking for her by now clad in nothing but my boxers. But.. I'd think that sight would blind the junior classmen and probably a lot of people around my age as well. I eventually found my pants lying under the bed, my socks and shoes next to her night table and my shirt beside the door. I grabbed them quickly and threw them on as fast as possible, and since I was half asleep.. well.. I wasn't all that quick.

I took a moment to look in the mirror, not wanting to scare anyone while I was searching frantically around the building. But a note with my name on it caught my eye. I paused for a moment and picked it up, carefully tearing the envelope away from the note.

I knew who it was from, of course.. But nothing could prepare me for what was inside.

_Dear Vincent,_

_As you've figured out by now, I snuck out of the room earlier this morning.  
I know I should have told you because you worry so much about me but..  
I can't let you destroy your life for me, I'm nothing special.  
Deep down inside I know you know that.  
Thanks though for all the support you have given me,  
and all the love you have shown me.  
I'm sorry for not having enough nerve to say all of this to your face but I knew you'd never allow me to leave you.  
I guess I've bewitched you somehow, I can promise you that it wasn't intentional.  
I don't mean to hurt you, but I hurt everyone I meet._

_Didn't I tell you that? I thought I did._

_I love you, and I always will. That's why I'm running away,  
I couldn't bare to see the look on your face while you're reading this, it would kill me.  
And that's why I'm going the way that I am._

_Forget about me. Forget about us._

_Most importantly, move on. Find someone who is as perfect as you are,  
you deserve only the best. I'm sorry that I wasn't the one to give that to you. But..  
I know you'll find her soon, don't give up hope._

_I love you._

_Don't look below, where the water flows.  
Don't go to the place where my parents made their first mistake.  
Where the sky glows, where the wind blows.  
I won't be waiting for you, it's too late for me.  
But darling, I can save you.  
Let me save you.  
I'm leaving you,  
For you.  
Forgive me._

_Love,  
Kit Leonheart Alm.._

I could still see where her tears fell onto the sheet of paper, and I could feel the tears escape my own eyes, joining hers.

But I know where she is, I know where she's hiding.

And I'll stop her.

I **need **her.

I love her..

Kit, why the hell do you have to mess everything up? Can't you just enjoy something wonderful? I love you.. You know that.

I know you know that.

Damn it, hold on. I'm coming to save you, Kit. And once I find you, we're leaving this place. We can live together in a place that's safe, where you can never escape. I love you too much to just let you leave me. I'm your knight.. and I **will** protect you.

_Together, as your knight,  
We can withstand the test of time,  
With one goal in mind,  
To love and need the other,  
To defeat the SeeD's,  
Love is unstoppable,  
It's time that we show them,  
Just how deep love runs,  
Within our veins._

_Forever your knight,  
We will end time._


	14. Together

_Authors Notes: Alright, another short chapter. But I'm running out of stuff to say! Writers block, if you will. But I'll do my best to break it. Thanks for the reviews. And as for the questions about whos kid is whos, everything is answered in Chapter One. Enjoy!_

**Vincent's POV**

"The balcony.. She has to be there." I said aloud to only myself.

Racing up the stairs towards the elevator earned me a handful of stares and a few unwanted points of the finger. But not even a run in with Kate could stop me from saving Kit, so whats a few stares?

"Hey, Vince! Where the hell are ya going?" Dan shouted, making a solid grab for my arm.

I knew he would end up following me anyway, Dan is the kind of guy to always have his stubby nose is everyone elses business. Still, he's probably one of the coolest guys I know so he can tag along all he wants.

I ignored his shouts for now, knowing full well that I'd be seeing him again in only a few minutes. Stepping into the elevator, I pressed the button that would take me to the 2nd floor and to the runaway love of my life.

The metal doors finally opened after what had seemed like an eternity and I ran out of the small booth heading towards the end of the hall. After a minute or so of running like a intoxicated homeless guy, I reached the end of the hallway and saw the door that would lead to Kit. Never the one to hesitate, I pulled open the door and ran up the short staircase, immediately noticing long brown hair blowing in the wind. For once, I read the clues right.

"Kit! Come here, now. We need to talk." I made sure to speak loudly enough so that she could hear me, but in the end the wind blew my words away.

"You found me? I didn't think you'd come." A calm voice answered, as she half turned to face me.

Kit looked so sad, as if after all of these years she's finally ready to really end it. End everything.. End everyone.

And it looks as if she hasn't ate for days.

"I know you don't want to be here. You want to be with me, don't you? Then come back with me, I'll do whatever I can to fix this mess."

"I love you, Vince. But I don't need you to fix anything for me, I've been just fine by myself for years and years. Then suddenly you come into the equation and all I can do is rely on you. Don't you understand how hard that is? Maybe this game of clues will teach you something. I give you the clues and you rely on them to find me, meaning that you all have to rely on is me. I want to see how you handle it." Kit said, looking almost embarassed and ashamed for telling me exactly how she felt.

"..Wish me luck, then?" Still unsure if Kit was just kidding around or telling the truth, I decided to use the only answer I could find.

"If you need me, you'll find me." Were Kit's final words to me before releasing another note from her pocket and jumping off of the balcony.

I ran over to the ledge, knowing that the drop down to land was incredibly far and a mere human would have died instantly. But Kit seemed to be alright.. Nothing like cheating death I guess, eh?

I picked up the note before the wind could carry it away from me and scrolled over the writing.

_Without it,  
__All scents would be the same,  
__Abandoned,  
__The children were left without a name,  
__Realization,  
__Of the feelings they both shared,  
__War,  
__Was lost here._

I folded the paper neatly and placed it inside my own pocket for safe keeping. Just then, I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I hardly needed to look to see who it was.

"Dan, whats up?" I asked simply, sighing for a brief moment.

"Hey.. How'd you know who it was?" Dan asked, pulling on my shoulder, forcing me to turn and face him.

"Pretty damn obvious I should think."

"Creepy.." Dan shook his head and continued on, "So what happened with Kit?"

"Well.. I have to go find her." I stated with a boring edge to my tone.

"...Again?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, again. Don't start. I love her, you know that." He was beginning to annoy me.

"Hey now, I wasn't dissing her. She's an awesome gal. It's just.. Isn't this getting a little tedious?" Dan shook his head and continued on, "Then again, I don't know anything about love so who am I to talk? Go get your girl!"

"Ha.. Thanks, Dan. I think I'll do just that. See ya." I began walking towards the elevator once again but Dan's next comment threw me slightly off guard.

"And make sure you get something out of her, eh? After all of this trouble you've gone through to be with her." A cocky smirk lay across Dan's face and I held myself back from breaking his nose.

"Thanks for the input, Dr.Dipshit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my princess."

And I know exactly where she is.


	15. Fall To Pieces

_Authors Notes: Sorry about all the confusion, Orestes666! Well.. Here's a short explanation, I really hope it clears some stuff up for you and for everyone else that I've confused. Brad and Rae are twins (not identical) and are the children of Irvine and Selphie. Kate is the daughter of Quistis and some random guy that she met. Dan is the son of Zell and the library girl. Vincent is the son of Seifer and.. uhh.. some random girl. (The mom is now dead.) And obviously, Kit is the daughter of Squall and Rinoa._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The story is coming to an end rather soon, probably another three or four chapters left. But I promise you that the ending chapter will be amazing! Thanks everyone for the reviews! And if you want to read more of my writing, I recently posted an InuYasha story the other day. So if you have any idea what InuYasha is, I urge you to take a look! Thanks again. **CHECK OUT MY NEW HOMEPAGE!**_

**Kit's POV**

"You came for me.." I smiled and ran into Vincent's arms, I wanted to stay there forever. Somehow, I always felt safe with him, my darling knight.

"Already doubting me?" He wrapped his arms more tightly around me, lifting me off the ground.

"Never.." I pulled away and brushed some messy locks of hair out of his eyes. "There, much better!"

I stepped away from him for a moment, taking in my surroundings. I can't imagine a better place to call home, the fields have been forbidden for so long. It's time for another story to begin and end here, it's finally time for us to be happy.

"Hmm.. I know that face. Just what are you planning?" Vince came from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. It's been too long since I've felt him next to me, felt his breath on my neck. I missed him..

"I want.. I want to live here, this exactly spot." I took a small breath, shaking my head slightly. "It's a shame that such a beautiful place has been off limits for so long. Let's break the rules, one more time! What do you think?"

I felt him take a look around, surveying the entire field. "There isn't exactly a place for us to live."

"I'm a sorceress, silly. I'll build us a home with the snap of my fingers." I have to do my best to reassure him, but in the end.. I don't want to trap him.

"Well, then. Everything is set! I'd live in a dumpster if it meant spending everyday of the rest of my life with you." He took a moment to ruffle my hair and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Anyway, we need some damn privacy. Everyone is constantly on our backs about everything, we've never really had alone time."

"Hear, hear. So you wouldn't mind living here? Think about yourself for a moment, forget all about me." Come on, Vince. I don't want you to be sad or regret any of your decisions with me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I never really understood the whole flower obession with girls but it is pretty nice looking, I guess. Mancho men like me don't need any flowers though." Vince jokingly flexed his arms, striking a pose. I shook my head, laughing softly the entire time. I can't imagine a better guy, he's the real deal. And.. he's really, mine.

"Ohh.. You sexy beast, you!" I tackled him to the ground, squashing some of the innocent flowers in the process.

"Look at what you did to the flowers!" Vince teasily joked, picking one up to prove all the destruction that was done. "Bad Kit, bad. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Pfffffft! Poor flowers. I'm a good girl, really." I could stay like this forever..

_Finish my story, for me.._

"Kit, what's wrong?" I felt his hand glide through my hair.

"I.." The words wouldn't come. I thought mom was happy.. She was, wasn't she?

"You, what?" With every second that I took trying to find my words, he became increasingly worried.

"..Nothing. Just a headache, that's all. It came on so suddenly." A pain in the ass is more like it. Damn it, mom! Leave me alone.

Vince shrugged slightly, and released a deep breath. "Alright.. Whatever you say. You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

I looked down for a moment, picking at some grass beneathe me. Now I have to lie?

I can't just tell him about Rinoa, he'd lose it. I'd be taken to a hospital again, and everyone knows I'm a sorceress. They'll lock me up, just like they do to every young sorceress that has lived in the past. I'm not about to let the past repeat itself, and plus, it never really works anyway. The seal is somehow broken, and they escape. After years and years of solitude all you would seek is revenge, and you'd have the power to do it. The power to change anything that you didn't like, the power to kill by a flick of a finger. I don't want that.. I want to forget about my powers, my enemies, everything.

"Of course I would. Don't worry about anything just yet." Please, please believe me.

"Mmmkay.. So when is this house gonna be finished?"

**Rae's POV**

"Dan! Dan! Over here!" Come on, you must have heard me. Half the damn cafeteria sure did!

"Mmm... What is it? Crunch" I watched as he quickly swallowed his food, forcing every bit of that hotdog down in a matter of seconds.

"Have you seen Kit or Vince? They're no where in sight, I'm beginning to worry." I know you know, Dan. I can already see your little brain trying to make up a good lie, one that I might be dumb enough to believe.

"..Can't say that I have! Nothing new here, so I'll be going." His scranny legs picked up off the floor into a jogging motion but I wasn't about to let him escape that easily. Grabbing the back of his shirt, I pulled him next to me. He loves his space so he'll definitely tell me this time! Brillant, Rae.

"Now, about the truth.." Pry, pry, pry. Why can't you just tell me the first time?

He nervously kicked at the ground, paying extra attention to the fly away crumbs. "They left.. But I really have no idea where. Anyway, it was about time that they had some damn privacy. No one ever leaves them alone, and Kit needs to have some happiness in her life. I'll miss them both but I want what is best for them, not whats best for me."

"Wow.. That was the most mature thing I have ever heard you say, Dan. I'm impressed.." I softly punched him on the arm. "But they just left? I thought they'd at least talk to me about it.."

"I don't think they planned on telling anyone, but I followed Vince and cornered him. So he just told me all that he had to, I don't think he was all that happy with me." I noticed a sudden drop in Dan's mood, and I can't blame him. I loved both Kit and Vince, they're such incredible people in their own right.

"You don't think we'll end up fighting them someday, do you?" Dan asked suddenly.

"I don't know.." Please don't let it happen, Squall.

"HEY GUYS! What's with the serious look? That will only cause wrinkles, don't ya know!"

...Kate...

"What did you want?" Way to go Dan! Maybe she'll take the hint this time. Probably not, but we can pray.

"Just to eat with my bestest friends in the whole universe, of course! Omg, Rae. You are not gonna believe what I saw today.. A prada purse on sale for half of the original price, well.. I think it was half.. Tee hee. 50? Anyway, it was only 230 gil! CRAZY, HUH?" Kate squealed, forcing the entire cafeteria to pay attention to her.

"Omg, that is like, so amazing. What a bargain and a half! We are like, going SO shopping!" Gawd, I'm amazing.

"I knew you'd agree! So anyway, where's that ugly bitch?" Kate chirped, feeling all too proud of herself.

Little girl, you just made the biggest mistake you could ever make. You will regret it..

"First of all, Kit is absolutely gorgeous. You have **nothing** on her, you will **never**, ever be as strong, as wonderful, as beautiful, as kind, as gentle and as intelligent as Kit is. Secondly, you drive me and everyone else absolutely insane. I'm not even sure if you have one good quality and if you do, I have yet to see it. Thirdly, never, I repeat, never speak to me again. Kit is my best friend and I'd hate to waste my time with an such an ignorant person. Oh and.. The fourth thing is.."

I walked up to her slowly, balling my hands into little fists. "The fourth thing is your real lesson." One punch across her perfect face and she was already crying her eyes out. "Now, get the hell out of my way."

I'm never a mean person, I've always been kind to everyone, no matter who they are. But I couldn't do it anymore.. I snapped.

"Holy shit.." Dan whispered, keeping his eyes at my back.

**Vincent's POV**

"Wow.. Well, that's a nice start." The house Kit designed was perfect. Small, but cozy. White, but colorful.

"You like?" Her mouth held the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"I love it.. Almost as much as I love you."

"Aww, muffin. Come 'ere!" Kit pulled me close, into a soft kiss.

If we're ever apart, I'll die.


	16. Maybe Memories

_Authors notes: I hope you have enjoyed this story, as short and confusing as it has been. There are only two chapters left, as much as I want there to be more. I'm afraid there is nothing left to write about, the only thing left is the end. Sorry about the length of this chapter but I'm exhausted and feeling a little down because of my other story. 70 people have read it and only 5 reviews, three of which are by my friends. Kind of a downer, I have to say! Plus, balancing two stories is a hard task. Anywho, enjoy and review! Help brighten my mood. : )_

**"She knew.. I think she knew."**

**Kit's POV**

"How long do you think this will last?"

It had been months of quiet, not a single threat towards us from Garden. But.. they'll come after us.. I know they will. It's just a matter of when and how. I'll be waiting, and trust me.. I'll be ready.

"What do you mean?" Vincent took a seat next to me at the table, a look of sudden worry crossing his face.

"They'll come after us. They'll find us. Squall will send them." He'll have them kill us, without a moments remorse. He wouldn't look at it as killing his daughter and her only love. But as a job, an everyday thing. We'll just be another paycheck to him, nothing more.

"Let them come and fight us. Those bastards won't stand a chance against me. Don't worry, sweetie." He tried his best to reassure me, and usually it would work. The frown would be lost from my mouth for quite some time until I found something new to fret about, but not this time. Vince.. Can't you see? We're goners.

I stood up from the table, glancing out one of our only windows. "It's alright though.. I don't fear death. Not with you here, not while I'm in this place. You're right, let them come. We'll beat them.. together."

Together..

"Kit, I've been meaning to ask you something.." Vince came from behind me, and took my dainty hand in his. He slowly lowered himself to the floor, sitting with one knee bent, looking up at me. "We've been together through everything.. stuff most couples will never have to go through. And through it all, we've become closer and closer. It would an honor to have you as my wife, Kit Aislyn Leonheart. Will you marry me?"

I've never been the type to cry, it never came easily to me. And everytime I'd feel them come, I would do my best to hold them back. But this time.. I couldn't hold them back. All my life, I believed I was going to be alone. That no man could ever love someone like me.. A self-destructive, unexperienced, dark, quiet, lonely girl. But then he came.. Vincent changed everything. He made me want to wake up every morning.. He let my scars heal.

"..Of course." I fell to the floor, wanting to meet him at his level and nuzzled into his protective arms. "You have no idea how much this means to me, how much you mean to me.. Vince.." The tears seemed to never end, they flowed so freely out of me.

"Stop it, Kit Kat or you might just make me cry, too. And you don't want to see a manly guy like me cry now do you? It's not a pretty sight, trust me." I felt him pull me closer and brush his perfect lips against mine. The kiss deepened and we were as close as our bodies would allow us to be, neither of us wanting to spoil the moment.

"How in the hell did you get so perfect, Kit?" Vince was the first to break our breathless kiss, signalling that he finally needed some air.

"Oh.. I'm not perfect. But maybe once we're married, your perfection will rub off on me a little." I winked and stood back up, the stiff wooden floor can only be comfortable for so long.

"Hmm.. Wait.." Vince grabbed at my arm, slowly standing up in the process. He began to remove the wooden bracelets I so commonly wore, trying to be as gentle as possible. But I don't think he found what he expected or what he wanted the most.

"Vince.." Don't judge me.

"I don't get it.." He traced the marks with ease, trailing down each and every line. The fresh ones hurt the most, but there weren't that many. I'd gotten better at controlling myself, but somehow I don't think my progress would please him. "I thought you had stopped. You did, didn't you? Kit.. I make you happy, don't I?"

"Yes.. More than anything." Stop taking it the wrong way, Vince.

"Then why?"

"I.. do it to punish myself. You know, I shouldn't be as happy as I am. I'm supposed to be miserable, that's who I'm supposed to be. Day in, day out, crying my eyes out whenever I'm alone. But when I'm around you, I'm never sad. Just guilty.." And it's a feeling I can't force away.

"Sweetie.. We'll really have to work on that, huh? Don't do stupid things like that. There is no need to feel guilty, you deserve to be happy, you deserve it more than anyone else I know. And that's why you're going to be my wife." He smiled at me, I love it when he smiles.. "So stop being sad! We're going to be married soon! I love my Kit, and I hope you love your Vince."

I laughed for a moment and quickly reassured him, "Yes, yes, I love my Vincey-poo!"

"Now that's more like it!" His friendly smile soon turned into a mischievious smirk. "Now.. Let's head to bed!"

"Viiince!" He grabbed me and carried me over to the darkened bedroom.

Somehow, all of our arguements turned into this. But hell, I'm **not **complaining.

**Rae's POV**

I walked away from the scene, with Dan close behind me.

"I just couldn't take it anymore, Dan. She's always such a bitch to everyone! I guess I just sorta snapped.." I know I really didn't need to defend myself, it was plain and clear as to why I did it. Still.. I felt horrible. Being a bad ass is hard work.

"Well, hey.. it was only a matter of time before someone else did it. At least now you can say that you're the first. And anyway, that was pretty awesome.. I've gotta say, Rae, I'm impressed." He came from behind me and put a reassuring arm around my shoulders. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Whats done is done. Now all we have to worry about is Kit and Vince, where in the hell could they be?"

"No idea.. well.. maybe I know. But I can't just tell you out in the open like this, you know Squall is looking for them. And.. he isn't happy. Once he finds them.." I paused for a moment, sighing out of fear. "I don't want to be the one to give him the final clue."

"Alright, we'll talk later then. See ya round. Oh, and after seeing that punch of yours, I wouldn't mess with you for a million gil." He took off down the hallway, almost being stopped by the disciplinary committee. Like father, like son..

Now.. I'd better lay low for a while, I don't need Squall suspending me. Oh god, what if he does?

I'm in big trouble.

**Kate's POV**

That stupid whore, she'll pay for what she did to me. I hardly think my pictures will turn out as beautiful as always next week if these marks don't heal soon. My agency doesn't need an ugly girl, after all.

Brad.. What can he do about this? Probably nothing, they're related. I don't think he'll sink that low.

Well, maybe after a night with me I'll give it a shot. He wouldn't refuse me after that, I mean.. I'm Kate Trepe, the most gorgeous girl in the school. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, not to mention barbie's body. I might not be the smartest girl in the world but I know how to ruin lives. You're next, muffin! And I'll be screwing over that bitch Kit, too. Brad knows where she's hiding, I'm sure of it.. I wonder what Squall will say.

**Vincent's POV**

"We need to be married soon.. you need to be my wife!" I pulled her closer into my arms, snuggling into her messy hair.

"You think? But.. I guess it will have to be a quiet wedding, right? Us getting married without any witnesses.. Sweet but not exactly what I imagined." I heard a low sigh escape her lips. "But that's fine. As long as you're there and willing to love me for the rest of your life, nothing else matters."

"I'm glad you think so. You're all I need." We could do it sometime this week.. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. It's not as if we have anything else to do, other than sit around waiting for our fate to take a turn for the worse. "What about this week?"

"What about tomorrow?" Kit turned to face me, smiling with her entire face. "I mean, why wait? We've been waiting for so long.. and who knows how much longer we have?"

I wish she wouldn't talk like that. Like tomorrow was going to be our final day..

What if tomorrow is the last time I'll wake up, turn to face her and just stare for hours.. just watch and think about how much I love her and how much I can't imagine being without her? What if this fairy tale was to end?

Is the ending going to be a happy one? In the end.. should someone die?

"I love you, Kit." I tried my best to chase the thoughts away, wanting to leave them in the back of my mind for however long I could.

"I love you more, Vincey." From the corner of my eye I could see tears falling from Kit's eyes..

She knew.. I think she knew.


	17. Choke Me

_Authors Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Uhmm.. I may have one or two more to go now, I'm having a hard time deciding. If I was to have two more chapters, the final one would be quite short but I think it'll be better than way. Ahh well.. I just need to decide. For the next chapter, expect the unexpected.. I have lots in store for you, lots! It certainly won't have an uncomplete ending, it won't be rushed, and it will be filled with adventure. Grab and hanky and enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!_

_**"You need to rest so badly, I can see it.." **_

**Vincent's POV**

"..Kit?"

"I.. I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me. Just silly, silly thoughts! And that's nothing out of the ordinary with me." The look on her face did nothing to reassure me, but I doubt anything could at that moment. She knew something, and she wasn't going to tell me.

"Alright.. So who wants to get married? I do!" Sure, she said tomorrow but.. Today is just as good.

"Vince! How am I supposed to get everything ready for today?" She wiped her tears away, putting on a smile just for me.

"You're a sorceress. Just make something fancy in a hurry." OK, she shouldn't be using her powers for things like homes or weddings but come on.. Sometimes you just have to bend the rules a little.

"You always told me not to use my powers for anything other than battle." She took a deep breath, shaking her finger at me. "Besides.. This kind of stuff takes a whole lot of planning and.. Ahh fine. What the hell? I'll give it a shot! And if everything isn't complete we can worry about it tomorrow, right? No rush?"

"Of course not." I pulled her into my arms, squeezing slightly. I can't wait to see her in a wedding dress, I bet.. I bet she'll look amazing.

"I'll make you a nice, comfy tux! Ohhh, that'll look so cuute!" Kit pinched my cheek and jumped out of my arms, heading for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have plenty to do. Just sit back and relax.. well.. until I need to switch the house around a little."

"No problemo. Have at 'er, dear."

**Kit's POV**

Just for today.. I want to make this place into a castle, fitting of a king. I may not be the girliest of girls, nor have great interior design skills but.. I'll do my best to make everything perfect. Today will be a day to remember.

_Darling.._

"Mom!" I looked side to side, searching for my mothers familiar face.

"Behind you."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Now is not the fucking time, mother. Now is not the day to be messing with me..

"Engaged are we? And about to be wed? No invitation for your mother, either. That's not how I brought you up, Kitty." The tone of her voice was not something I recognized, Rinoa was lost inside her anger and had become posessed by the sorceress inside her. To be so weak.. Mom..

"Last I checked, you weren't there for me at all. Not that you could help it. Although, maybe if you hadn't become so obsessed with living your life the way you wanted and dragging dad along with you, your life would have lasted longer." I don't have time for this shit, Ultimecia. "Why the obsession with time? What did you want to do?"

_**Flashback**_

_"I've...become a sorceress. I can't stay with you anymore, Squall."_

_"I **don't** want the **future**. I **want** the **present **to **stand still**. I just want to **stay here **with you..." _

_"Nobody would want to be around me anymore."_

_"I'm scared, Squall. I don't wanna go back."_

_**End of flashback**_

"You did it.. You did all of that out of love?" Tears stung my eyes, my throat felt raw. "You killed so many.. the innocent. And it was all to stay with the man you loved? But he killed you.."

"I told him that it'd be alright.. No one else."

_**Flashback**_

_"If I fall under Ultimecia's control again..." _

_"SeeD will come kill me, right?" _

_"And the leader of SeeD is you, Squall..." _

_"Squall's sword will pierce my heart..." _

_"I guess it's ok if it's you, Squall. Nobody else." _

_"Squall, if that ever happens..." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"He said he wouldn't.. That the sorceress he was after wasn't me but it was me. The future me.." She clenched her hands into fists. "He would have never done it if it wasn't for Garden, it wasn't for SeeD. Those filthy lokusts.." Her eyes kept changing from the gentle brown I remember to a horrid red, she couldn't control herself.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Why won't you let yourself rest? You need to rest so badly, I can see it.." Do it for me, mom. I don't want to see you hurt anymore.

"I will go as soon as I finish my last task."

"Which is?" Damn it..

"You'll see." She began walking away from me, ready to return to where she came from. "Enjoy your wedding, Kitty."

Like I really can now.. sigh perfect.. Just perfect.

"Vince!" I called for him from outside, too dazed to walk into the house. "You have to come out here for a minute."

He came running from inside, eventually reaching my side.

"So what about a castle?" I paused for a moment and channeled all of my energy, hoping to be sucessful in building something so huge.

"Holy shit.." I heard Vincent whisper, shaking me slightly. I guess I had blacked out for a moment, stuff like that usually happens whenever I strain myself.

"You should really be more careful, honey. But look at what you did.. It's perfect."

I glanced up, taking the whole building in. It was the exact picture I had set in my mind, which is somewhat unusual. I'm not an experienced sorceress so everything I do is never accurate, an important detail is always missing. But this time.. when I needed it the most, my powers worked completely. "You like it?"

"Heck yes, I do. Need any help with anything?" Vince picked me up from off the ground, plopping me back down onto my feet again, with a little extra support this time.

"Naw.. I've spoiled your surprise already. Now, get into that castle of yours and relax somewhere!"

Honestly.. After all of that, I'd rather be alone right now anyway. Maybe it'll help me unwind a little.. I don't need to tell Vince about this just yet.

"Alright.. See ya soon." He turned around and proceeded to walk towards our new temporary home.

Hmm.. Tux, dress, a minister of some kind.. And all I have is my magic? Easy, sure but I feel like I'm cheating. I wanted a nice, big wedding.. just to rub my dad's face in the fact that I'm in love with his rivals son. Yeah, that would be the best.

Runners can't be choosers.

**Squall's POV**

"Leonheart.. I have one simple question to ask of you." The one and only Seifer Almasy barged into my office, stepping dangerously close to my desk. "Where in the hell is my son?"

"What do you mean?" Maybe he'll buy it. Nah.. What the hell am I thinking? He's an asshole but he sure as hell isn't an idiot.

"You know exactly what I mean! Where the hell is he?" He normally had a horrible temper but this time.. I was almost afraid to tell him the truth. I was usually pretty confident when dealing with Seifer but he seemed more intimidating than before, like he was secretly plotting to kill my sorry ass.

"He ran away with Kit. I have no idea as to where they ran off to, but I'm currently investigating every option I can think of. He's been missing for almost a year, and you just noticed now? You're one hell of a father, Seifer."

"Shut the fuck up, Leonheart. You've been searching for months and still have no idea where they are?" Seifer slammed his fist on my desk, causing my secretary to come rushing to the scene. "Pathetic."

"You're more than welcome to help me." But I sincerely doubt that you'll know something I don't.

"Damn right. You need all the help you can get."

A knock at the door distracted us both for a moment, and I'll thank god daily for that little interruption. It probably saved my life.

"Come in." A bubbly, half dressed girl stumbled into my office. "What would you like, Kate?"

"Hey, sexy. So like, I think I know exactly where your daughter and Vince are hiding."

So many things came rushing into my mind at that moment. The fact that I had just been upstaged by a teenage skank, that it happened right when my rival was standing in the room and how I was going to approach the situation.

"And how do you know? Did Kit tell you?" If she told you and you've been holding out on me for a fricken year, I swear child..

"Oh, no. I just had some help from a fellow buddy of mine, he knows like, everything."

Seifer walked over to her, shaking Kate by her shoulders. "So spit it out. Where the hell are they!"

A slow, suffocating silence took over the room as we waited for her to begin speaking again.

"You really wanna know? Like, right this sec? 'Cause I can like, totally wait until you're ready."

'YES!" Seifer and I screamed in unison, both of us losing what was left of our patience.

"Have you checked that old flower field yet, hunny?"

**Rae's POV**

"So.. nice punch, Rae." Brad, my brother, approached me out of no where.

"..Thanks." He's hiding something from me, I can always tell with him. He loses all eye contact with you, gets lost in thought far too easily for a brain dead cowboy, and keeps up a normal conversation. "So what exactly are you hiding?"

"Kit and Vincent's time is up." I almost pounched on him, unleashing a series of nunchuk moves on his hollow head. That would have been sweet, I've been waiting for an excuse to do that for years.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're a damn moron, you know that!" He stepped closer to me and leaned in, wanting to say the next words under his breath.

"Don't fuck with m'girl." He laughed suddenly, an evil, unexpected cackle. "Anyway, it's too late now. Better run, run as fast as you can and warn them. They're at the flower field, good luck."

Oh for Christ.. Kit, Vince.. I'm coming.

I ran away from Brad as quickly as I could, looking for Dan. He's the only one I can really trust.. it's been that way for as long as I can remember. A part of me wants to be with him forever, I guess you could call it love. But.. some things are better left unsaid. And anyway, I doubt he feels the same.

When I finally reached his dorm, I knocked furiously, hoping to grab his attention. "Dan! I need you!"

He came rushing out of his room and took me into his arms. "What the hell happened?"

"Kate.. she's telling Squall where they're hiding. It's exactly where I thought they were, and I know they're there. I.. I don't wanna lose them.." Tears poured out of my eyes, drenching his clean shirt.

"Shit.. We have to go. We have to go, now!" He released his hold on me and took my hand, "Follow me."


	18. White Wedding

_Authors Notes: I know absolutely **nothing **about wedding gowns, so I stole that entire discription off of a website as soon as I found a dress that was pretty, haha. So don't feel bad if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Because honestly, neither do I. I've decided to break the last main chapter down as much as I can so that this story lasts a little longer. I'm not willing to give it up just yet, haha, it's like seeing your baby go off to school for the first time. And there will be no school for this story 'o mine just yet! Sorry about the length and poor writing! And thanks for the reviews, everyone! I more than appreciate it!_

**Vincent's POV**

"Here." Kit slowly walked over to me and handed me the tux I was to wear for our wedding. "I hope it fits, I did the best I could."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. How's the minister coming along?" She errupted into a fit of giggles but composed herself moments later.

"Well.. he's kinda like a robot. I mean, it'll do the job just fine but.. I hope you can keep a straight face for long enough to say, "I do." She adjusted her robe and turned to leave me to my thoughts. "See you in a little while, hubby."

I took my tuxedo and placed it on the table next to me, picking up the tie I repeatedly tried to knot it together but failed each and every time.

Now.. how in the hell do these things work?

**Kit's POV**

Hmm..

Perfect. I guess I got my dream dress after all.

It was a creamy color with an empire waist, the bodice was covered in tiny yellow flowers made of lace, with a round neck and slim shoulderstraps that were meant to drape over my shoulders. The rest of the dress was made of silk with tulle overlay. I wasn't one of those girls that wished to have a big, over the top, poofy wedding gown. Something faerie-like that draped over my form nicely was all I ever wanted. And I finally have it..

I slipped the gown on, being careful not to snag the fabric on anything. I then grabbed the long veil from off a nearby dresser and placed it in my hair using a black rose that I made into a clip. Taking the ballet slippers off the floor, I carefully slid my feet into them and stopped to look in a full length mirror, hoping to like what I saw. The same girl as usual stood in front of me, but this time I didn't seem to hate her this much. Maybe his love had changed me more than I thought, or mayvbe I've just grown up. My much-to-long hair never cared for updo's of any kind, so I opted for leaving it down, this time making it a little wavy. And in the end it didn't look all that bad, not sloppy at all.

I can only imagine how handsome Vince is going to look when I see him again. It's finally happening, and I can't wait.

**Vincent's POV**

I left my dressing room and walked down to the area where we were to be married and where the robotic minister was awaiting my visit. And, much to my surprise, the minister looked just like a real man. The only difference was his voice, which sounded very similar to an answering machine.

"You are 1 minute and 43 seconds late, Mr.Almasy."

I supressed my laughter and apologized for being a minute too late, hoping that the robot wouldn't blast my ass. It is my wedding day after all, I deserve a bit of a break from evil robotic men.

Here comes the bride began to play out of a nearby boombox being controlled by the minister. I looked straight ahead of me and saw the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on, she was perfect, she was mine.

It seemed to take forever until she finally reached my end of the hall, and when she finally reached me, I didn't know what to say. No matter how many times I tried to force the words out, my tongue was completely tied. All I could do was stand there and stare, hoping that Kit would break the silence for me.

"I don't know what to say either, don't worry." She gave me a weak smile and then turned to face the man who would make everything legal for us.

"We are gathered here today to bring Kit Leonheart and Vincent Almasy together in holy matrimony."

I turned my head slightly to look at her once more, hoping that she wouldn't notice. It's amazing how beautiful one woman can be..

"And since no one is here to witness this event today I can get right down to business. Do you, Kit, take Vincent Kain Almasy to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Kit didn't take a moment to think it over, answering right as his question ended. "I do."

"Very well. And do you, Vincent, take Kit Aislyn Leonheart to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Honestly, I didn't need to think about it either. I can't imagine another day without Kit by my side, I've wasted too long without knowing her. "I do."

"Very well. Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Vincent, you may kiss your bride."

I took a step closer and pulled her against me, giving her the longest but sweetest wedding kiss in the history of weddings. And you know what? Kit didn't seem to mind.

"I can't believe it." Kit began, breaking our much too long kiss. "We're finally married.. Kit Aislyn Almasy, sounds pretty perfect to me. And I've got the perfect husband to match. I love you so much, Vince. More than anything else in the world. More than my father, more than my mother.. I know that sounds sad but you understand, right? Of course you do.. What am I babbling on about? Sorry, I'm just trying to let everything sink in. And I figured maybe talking for a while would help clear my mind and it's obviously not working but I don't care all that much. I mean, I have you now, for real. And you'll always listen and understand me. Ohh boy, I'll be quiet now. Promise."

I stared at her for minutes in awe. "I've never heard you say that much before."

She laughed a quiet, but lovely laugh. "Sorry. I talk a lot when something major happens. It's been a problem of mine since I was really young, but it doesn't seem to bother anyone too much. I guess it's just more surprising than anything!"

"Sure is.." I watched her walk down the hallway towards the door leading outside.

"Maybe the outside will look even more amazing now that I'm married to Mr.Perfect himself!" She gushed, pushing the doors open.

"I sincerely doubt it but go for it!" I shouted, walking towards where she was stood.

"...Rae, Dan.. What are you doing here?" Kit ran out the doors without telling me about what she saw.

I started to run now, afraid of what she had seen. If it was Squall and those bastards I wasn't about to let her approach them alone.. And anyway, I didn't think that anyone knew where we were hiding. In fact, up until now I was positive that we had kept this secret hidden so well. But I guess we aren't as sly as we had thought..

I opened the doors and found Kit sitting on the cold cemment steps, the white gown flowing around her as if she was holy. "Kit?" I bent down next to her, placing my hand on her cheek.

"Vince.. Look." She whispered, pointing directly in front of us.

"Rae, Dan! What the hell are you doing here? How do you know where we are!" I shouted, standing up from my sitting position. I was so sure that no one would look here, it's the most likely place, sure. But.. Most people don't look in the most obviously places until the last minute. But I guess our time had run out sooner than I thought.

"Listen.. Kate and Brad thought about all the places you could be and ruled out every single place but here. Then Kate's skanky ass alerted both Squall and Seifer about where they thought you were, and obviously that was the only place they hadn't checked yet." Rae took a breath, choking back her tears. "They're coming for you."

"When!" I heard Kit begin sobbing silently, crouching over to muffle her cries.

"Right now.." Dan finished, pointing towards the sea.

Those filthy bastards..

They think they know our strength but they don't know shit.

Better be prepared, father. You're in for one hell of a fight.


	19. Blood, It Tastes Like Love

_Oh wow, haha. Well.. One more chapter after this one. Sorry about the delay, but it's hard finishing a story that you love. Uhmm.. Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed, I'm finally confident in my writing. The final, final chapter won't be too long I don't think but a lot **will **happen. Thanks for reading, everyone. And enjoy!_

**Kit's POV**

"Why would Kate do something like that!" I cried out, finally attemping to stand up.

"Why wouldn't she? Kate's evil." Dan sighed, "And anyway, it was just a matter of time before your father fucked everything up for you and Vince. We're here to help you guys, though. So don't worry.. we'll win."

"When are they going to get here?" Vince asked, pulling me close.

"Soon." Rae simply said, falling into a crouching position next to me.

"Then I guess this is it.. Our time has finally run out, Vince." I broke out of his arms and stood up, surveying the area around us. "Not that I'm surprised in the least. I knew they'd be coming for us soon. It's just sooner than I had expected.."

"We'll get rid of those bastards, don't worry about it. So what is it now.. four against three hundred?" A shocked silence fell over the group, it was as if no one knew how to count. "The most powerful sorceress the world has ever known, her knight, and their two best friends. Hmm.. Let's just give it a shot. I won't be losing any of you!" Vince lead the way into the house, now hearing the distant footsteps of SeeD.

"Wait.. Go back outside for a moment, sweetie. I've got some things to change around.." With all the hatred, the fear, the anger and the hurt lingering inside of me, I needed to change the happy surroundings in which I would die. A white castle might be fitting of a queen, but certainly not of a woman who is going to murder many tonight. I raised my arm to the sky, once again wasting my never ending powers on something so unimportant. This time, the place was perfect. The darkest black, lightening and thunder errupting randomly in the skies, tombstones with names written out, the ones I intended to kill and.. the forest surrounding the castle is now filled with ghosts. They have always wanted to remain living, not yet willing to kiss good bye their lives, so I'm giving them a chance for revenge. Maybe they'll thank me later. "Now.. I think we're ready. Let them come."

"Kit.. This isn't the end." He tried to grab me, but there was no use now. Just by the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was ready to give up, too. "You know that.. don't you?"

I walked over to him and placed my lips on his, wanting the moment to last an eternity. But we only had mere minutes left, and I wanted each and every one of them to count for something. "I love you so much, Vince. Just know that.. Even in death, I won't leave you. We'll be together forever."

"Don't say that.." He took me into his arms again, caressing my dark hair. "Please, don't say that. I can't imagine life without you.."

"We'll always be together, I promise." I pulled myself out of his arms, hoping that he'd allow me to transform before the situation got messy. And I guess he finally understood, letting me go free.

I turned away from him and let the change take place. I stood clad in a black skin-tight dress, similar to the one Edea had worn back in the day. Straight crimson ribbon flowed down the gown, eventually curving to meet my waist and then continued to the floor. My dark brown hair became the deepest black, growing even longer than before. The eyes everyone had known so well changed from a drowning green to a reddy brown color, with specks of gold gleaming in the light. A single heart shaped locket hung around my neck, a reminder of why I was fighting. The only reason I'd ever risk my life..

"Yeaaah.. Sure, you get to look all sexy and stuff. And what do I get?" Vince teased, trying hard to lighten the mood. The air was thick and no one could find any words to say, including me. Think, think.. "How about a trench, then?" I suggested, hoping that he'd at least consider my kind suggestion.

"Works for me. I've gotta look bad ass here, Kit." I pointed straight at him, making a dark black jacket appear over him. It does look nice.. Why didn't I think of this sooner?

"Hmm.. Are we ready now?" Walking to my throne, I sat stiffly in it. It wasn't as if I knew how I should do things, but all of the other sorceresses sat perfectly still in their chairs. So I won't argue there, I'll just follow suit and everything should be alright. Squall and the others will be forced to take my seriously, as they should. I'm no pushover and neither are my friends.

Vince kneeled in front of me, sword drawn and ready to defend our love for each other. "Do you think my dad will show up, too?"

"Probably.. You know Squall, he'll let him come just to make a point." I sighed and took his hand in mine, hoping for a squeeze of reassurance. And of course, never the one to let me down, I received one.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Vince. He's your father." Dan cautioned, cracking his knuckles. "He might be a lousy one sometimes but he's been there for you forever."

"Dan's right. Try to talk to him first, maybe he'll help us out.. After all, he isn't Squall's biggest fan." Rae suggested, linking her arm in Dan's.

"I'll try that.."

A huge crash echoed through the halls, heading right for us. "KIT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"

Father.. This is your last mistake.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are.." I sung the words with a venomous tone, standing to look for a familiar face.

"BOO!" Squall and at least 50 soliders burst through the front door, looking far more than dangerous. "What the hell do you think you two are doing! You've been missing for a year, and if it wasn't for Kate we never would have found you."

"Speak for yourself.." Seifer began, walking in front of Squall. "Mind the idiot.. Vince, what are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm following in your footsteps.. only, I actually would die for Kit. Not because that would put my name in lights once or twice, but because I'm in love with her. I respect her, and I'm always there for her. I was lucky to have a father that cared for my safety at times, that's something that Kit has never had."

"How the fuck would you know! I took you into my garden and this is how you treat me? Surround them.." Squall drew his sword, ready to attack his only daughter. "I came prepared.. I knew you wouldn't be willing to come back without a fight."

"What the hell are you doing, Leonheart? That's my son and your daughter!" Seifer ran over to us, putting an arm around Vincent's shoulder. "Listen, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you. But you were never like this before.. Even then you were less of a jackass."

"I'm teaching my daughter a lesson, maybe this way it'll get through to her!" Squall growled, a sudden pain shooting through his chest.

"Aww.. muffin." Rinoa stepped from behind him, coming forward to slap him hard across the face. "You're an idiot."

"Rin..?" Seifer choked, clearing his throat.

"Kit is your daughter, Kit is our daughter.. And you're honestly thinking of killing her?" Her navy blue dress swirled with every step she took, "I don't have much time right now. But don't be a fool."

"SHE'S THE FOOL! I gave you everything, Kit.. A home, food, shelter." Squall suddenly screamed out, falling to the ground. "And you were never grateful."

"You never spoke to me, unless you were telling me what I was to do. I rarely saw you, only when I'd occasionally stay awake far longer than I was allowed to. Then I'd catch a glimpse of you before you jumped into bed. So what do you know? You never even loved me.." I ran over to him, still keeping my distance.

"You're right. But how the hell am I supposed to love a insane, cutting, suicidal, lonely, beaten, sorceress! That wasn't in the parental manual, sorry." I had never seen him like this before, it was terrifying..

"Maybe if you showed her some love she wouldn't have cut herself, wanted to die, nor alone. God, is that one over your head too, Leonheart! And I'm sorry, beaten? You hit your daughter.." Seifer stood there shocked, tightening his grip on the gunblade. "Then I'm finished with you. Now I have a better reason than ever to kill you.."

"Seifer.. Thanks for being there. I'm glad to see that our children have found happiness in each other." Rinoa took Seifer into her arms, releasing him moments later. "And Kit, my daughter.. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. A part of me will always be within you, even though I am long dead. And sadly, the part of me within you is evil. But I love you, and I always will. Same to you, Vince. Thank you for helping my daughter. And as for you, my love..."

A blast of light hit him square in the chest, sending him flying into his troops. "May god accept you."

"You think I'm done for, bitch?" Squall jumped back up, looking around to find my mother.

But she disappeared, the famous way that she usually does. She said what needed to be said.

Kate and Brad rushed through the door, hand in hand. Evil and the Devil got together, what a perfect match. They deserve each other..

Seifer lunged at Squall, both of them ready to kill one another. But when it comes to skills with the gunblade, Seifer was always the more talented one. Squall knew how to fight though, his tactics never failed. Together, they'd make the perfect team. But apart..

"Kit! It's been, like, forever! I came to say my good byes." She giggled, flipping her hair around.

"I'm honored.." I smiled as if nothing was the matter and thought of what to cast.. something horrible.. Something deadly.

She ran towards me, getting the first blow in. The whip caught me by my legs, dragging me to the cold, glass floor. My head hit the ground and before I could check to see if I was bleeding, I was out like a light.

"NIGHTMARE!"

**Vincent's POV**

A reaper hopped out of a black mist, holding his staff firmly. Lunging towards Kate, knowing exactly where to strike and how to approach the murder. I didn't see what happened, but Kate's rumpled form said enough.

"Kit..? KIT!" I ran over to her now still form, shaking at her slightly. "Wake up.. please?"

"That bitch.." Rae scorned, drawing her nunchukku's. "Dan, you ready?"

"Sure am.." They both ran towards the army of SeeD's, hoping to strike them down in a matter of seconds. Neither of them seemed to fear death, it's amazing how much hate can blind you.

"Kit.." I lowered my head to her mouth, hoping to feel warm breath against my cheek. But nothing..

I did not hear a sound escape her lips, nor the flutter of her eyelids. Her words were missing and her chest didn't raise like it used to.

"..You are all beyond dead."

I ran towards the soilders, directly for Squall. He was mine.. his blood was mine to shed.

The woman I love more than life itself, the one I longed to see every morning when I woke up. The one I could talk to for hours on end, never becoming uninterested or run out of things to say. My better half, the one who completed me. Gone. Just like that. Like her life meant nothing. But it meant more than anyone elses, she will never compare to anyone. All of the faces I will see from now on will only disgust me in comparison to the perfect, angel I love. The angel I've lost..

There was no point in fighting for hours, the clashing of our swords echoing through the castle. No.. That would be stupid.

Why fight when you can kill?

I plunged my sword directly into his heart, watching his face the entire time. "Rot in the pits of hell, Squall."

Pulling the sword out of his now sinking body, I took my last look at the man I hated so. The man who destroyed my wifes life.. Her father.

I limply walked back to where Kit lay, noticing no sound, no image, no face was recognized. All that mattered now was her, all I needed was her. I needed to be with her, forever.. I layed next to her, taking her slim, lifeless hand in mine. A final good night kiss, a night longer than ever before.

Death is no barrier.

"Vince.. **STOP**!" I heard a familiar cry.. the last voice I heard.

_But it wasn't the voice I wished to hear, no.. It wasn't the voice of my love, the woman I will always dream of. No, it wasn't the voice of Kit._

_Fairy tale endings are never true. The junk you read to your children is a bunch of lies, the perfect life does not lay ahead for those that deserve happiness the most. No, I did not hear the voice of my love._

_Oh, but I promise you, I did end it all. I did die._

**Rae's POV**

"VINCE!" I ran away from the battle, no longer caring about the blood that I had spilled. But the life of one of my closest friends..

I watched him, his ragged form covered in sweat and tears, take his sword and end it all.

He ended it all to be with her.

And his father saw the whole thing..

"Vince.."

A weak voice called out, a fit of coughs filling the room after a minute of silence.

She isn't..


	20. The End

_Authors Notes: Hmm.. Just to clear something up, Kit wasn't really dead, haha. So I'm terribly sorry if my last chapter confused anyone but it was supposed to be a cliffhanger and yeah.. I tried! Anyway, this is the end. Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers.. **Orestes666, Chop Princess (thanks sis), xStenox (thanks sis), Madlax, vilg oui, .Nara-of-Elysian-Fields., Rayne Sarazaki, crazy k.d** and to the other reviewers, who mean just as much to me, **Daddy's Little Hippie, Moonlight Star Pheonix, blutwein, Yoshi, darkling of blood, lightening816, and badgirl93**. To **everyone that has me in their favorites list**, including some of the above and **ChimeraWings **and **Uni2617**. Finally, **thanks to everyone that put me in their alert list**. Oh, and I'm sorry for not having the fight scene any longer. I just wanted the story to focus purely on the characters, their emotions and not battles. But I do agree that it was too short! Anyway, thank you so much to all of you, and to everyone that has read but not bothered to review. Although it would have been nice to hear your thoughts, it still means a bunch to me that you took time to read it anyway. **You're all amazing! Thanks so much!**_

**_I do not own, "Hard To Say", by The Used._**

**Kit's POV**

"Vince.. Where are you?" My voice was crackling and my throat was dry, the words were hard to force out but I knew I needed to try. I looked around me, hoping to see him safe next to me. Wishing to see a battle won..

_The singer finished singing and she's walking out  
The singer sheds a tear, her fear of falling out  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried.._

I felt something cold next to me, too cold to remain living and a hand in mine. The hand I recognized holding so many times before.. But something was different this time, I couldn't feel his life.

_It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same.._

I looked over next to me, and saw what I wished I'd never have to see.

Vince.. My knight, my husband and my closest friend, dead.

_My worries weigh the world, how I used to be  
And everything, I'm cold, seems a plague in me  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried.._

His sword dripped with his own blood, a pool of the fluid lay next to him. His eyes were closed, as they will always remain. I did not hear his soft breathing, nor see his lips move, trying to form words. He was so cold, so freezing.. An icicle of death. But the thing that saddened me the most was that I'd never hear those words again, and his eyes would never light up with mention of our future. No, Vince would never move again.

_It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same  
It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same.._

"Kit.." Rae sobbed, reaching out to hold me. But no amount of warmth or comfort could fix what I was feeling, because I felt just like he did. Yes, I felt dead.

Seifer was crying heavily next to Rae, opening his eyes from time to time to check on Vince. He, too, hoped to see his eyes again. To see his confident smile and hear his always funny jokes. Yet, the thing about death is.. you can never go back.

_Worse than the fear it's the lie you told a thousand times before  
Worse than a fear it's the knife  
And it's hard to say how I feel today  
For years gone by and I cried..  
_

Standing, I walked directly for the battle ahead. I cast a spell to remove my friends and loved ones from the castle, knowing that they would no longer be safe there. But Vince can stay, I'll protect him from the crumbling castle and I'll save a spot for me next to him.

_It's hard to say that I was wrong  
It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone, it's not the same  
It's hard to say I held my tongue  
It's hard to say if only  
Since you've been gone, I'm not the same  
It's hard to say (God, it's hard to say)  
Since you've been gone,  
I'm not the same.._

"Revenge."

Fire, ice, wind, lightning, and earth formed together to create the most powerful spell I knew. A quake broke loose, causing everyone to fall to their knees. Next, wind lifted them into a tornado and tossed them back down to the ground. Fire swept around them, burning their flesh. Ice came next, freezing them into life sized ice cubes until they were all as hard as rocks. Finally, it was time for lightning which cracked the ice into little pieces, killing each and everyone of them.

My castle was turned upside down, with half of the roof caved in. But Vince was intact, and that is all I cared about.

_My final wish.. help me with it._

I walked out of my home, heading for the furthest part of the field. A teleport appeared like magic, taking me to the next destination. Garden, the place I met all of my friends and all of my enemies.

I finally understood what she wanted so badly, she wanted this place to end. And I wanted the same..

I cast the best fire spell I could force out, needing to watch the whole thing unfold. Plenty of screaming, more than enough cries. The job was complete, I made my mothers wish come true. No more kids could be made into cold mercenaries, nor could their lives be endangered by monsters of sorceresses. And the next powerful woman to get my powers will not have to fear Balamb SeeD's.

I walked back through the portal, finding myself right in front of the castle. Running, I headed right for Vince, his cold body hadn't moved an inch.

My back, I felt a fluid escaping through a new wound. A large popping sound and the running of cowboy boots was the last that I heard. I crawled over to my husbands body, holding onto him tightly, putting his hand in mine again.

_"I love you so much, Vince. Just know that.. Even in death, I won't leave you. We'll be together forever."_

_"We'll be together, always. I promise you that."_

_"I can't imagine life without you.."_

_A final kiss in death is all I can remember now. No, he didn't kiss back and his lips were frozen. But the only thing that mattered was that now we will always be together, we will never have to worry about our parents or our enemies. That day, we died together. And I wouldn't have had it any other way._

_**Kit's Spirit's POV**_

The orphange had been abandoned for years, and yet children still made that place their home, befriending others that were living in similar circumstances. The older kids would become parents for the younger ones, giving them something they had never had. And I knew I needed to find a child suitable to carry on our name, and to respectfully take on the burden of becoming a sorceress.

The first child that caught my eye was a blonde boy with freckles, covering in mud and dust. But I wasn't going to pass my powers onto a man, because such a thing seemed unnatural to me. The next girl I saw was perfect..

Long black hair, tossled and matted with doe brown eyes, gleaming with hope. She reminded me so much of my mother and so much of myself, while I was still alive. I didn't want to burden anyone with something so terrible but I knew that this girl could handle it. Something told me she was strong, it may have been the way she held herself. As if she didn't know that she was unprivilaged, like life was doing her so right. She would be perfect.

"Sweetie.. Whats your name?" I approached her, doing my best to look unthreatening.

"..I.. I don't have a name. They call me Blacky." She kicked at the ground uneasily, not wanting to look me in the eye just yet.

"Do you mind if I give you a name? At the very least you deserve it." But what name?

"That.. should be fine." Still she did not look me in the eye.

"Sienna Cree Leonheart. How does that sound?" Off the top of my head, it was the best I could do.

"It's very pretty. Are you a sorceress? Have you come to give me your powers?" She stared at me this time, looking behind my eyes and into my soul.

"Yes.. I am. I believe that you're the best choice to carry on the name Leonheart. And I know that you would never harm the privilage of being a sorceress, either. I hate to place this burden on you but if you're willing.." It's hard being so young with so much responsibility. I would know, being an outcast is never easy. But in the end she'll rise above it all, as I did.

"I'm willing. Does this make me your ..daughter?" I could see tears forming in her eyes, and the sight made even me sad.

"Of course, dear. Remember, Vincent and I trust you and love you. Take care of yourself, and carry on our legacy." I fell to my knees, my powers entering the little girl. The flowing never seemed to end, I sat there for so long until all of my energy was drained. "Be good, Sienna."

Falling to the floor, I disappeared. A single picture was left on the ground, one that had intentionally dropped. A picture of Vincent and I together on our wedding day, looking the nicest we had ever looked. She can draw her strength from us..

Finally, I was up where I belonged. In our own field, Vince and I would spend eternity together. Death is no barrier.

**Rae's POV**

It had been five years since the tragic death of our best friends. We returned to the spot where they layed together, still holding hands. Both Dan and I thought that it'd be best to bury them in the field, the place that they loved the most. Their very own escape. And we will never forget about them.

Through out the years, Dan and I became closer. Eventually we got engaged, and that engagement lead to marriage not long after. I just recently gave birth to twins, and trust me, it's a hard task. I should probably apologize to my mother for all of the horrible things I've said to her, because now I finally understand. Having kids is harder and takes more patience, and skills than any battle ever did.

And to carry on our best friends names.. well, you guessed it, we named them after the two whom we loved and lost. Our green eyed daughter was named Kit, and already it seems as though they're the same person. Our son with dark blue eyes, the eyes of his father, was named after Vincent. I can see the bravery in him already, boldly attacking our family cat for the cat mix.

So will we ever forget about a tale so tragic? A tale that seemed to be ripped from the pages of a smutty romance novel?

In short, no. We will never forget.

And we know that they're watching us, smiling the whole time.


	21. Information

**Alrighty..**

**Well, I've decided to make a whole new story involving Kit's life before the whole gang. It'll detail all that she went through and will lead up until Don't Push Me Away began. I hope you're gonna like it and maybe some of you will review it! It'll probably be under the title.. Violet, at least in the beginning.**

**I hope you'll all check it out!**


End file.
